


Can't stop smoking

by coooffee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooffee/pseuds/coooffee
Summary: *怪诞小镇腐向AU同人，cp Billdip／Tadmab*金融大佬Billx大学教授Dipper设定*恶俗爱情故事





	1. Chapter 1

迪普派恩斯第一次见到比尔赛弗，是在梅宝公司后面的那条巷子里。那天梅宝提早下班，他的实验室也正好没什么事，于是梅宝打电话给他，让他没事了就来接自己，然后两人一起去去斯坦叔公家看看老人们。他到的早了点——实际上是太早了，他提前了几乎一个小时。接到迪普打来的电话时，梅宝正好躲在后巷和她的同事们以及另一些在附近上班的人聊天偷懒——多数都是女孩子，所以为了她兄弟的“终生大事”着想，她几乎是以命令的语气让迪普过来，“和她的朋友们聊几句，一起抽支烟。”  
说实在的，迪普并不擅长面对眼前这种情况。他无法插进她们间的话题，也不想进入，他和一圈人拘谨的打完招呼之后就默默的退到一边，自顾自的点起一根烟，僵硬的靠在墙边听着梅宝和她的朋友们开着女生间的玩笑，讲着八卦，而他盯着自己手中的那点火星，思考着梅宝什么时候能够结束这种试图把他拉进这样的小团体聚会中的行为。  
不知怎么的，在他还没有意识到的时候，女士们的话题从同事间的感情八卦转到了犯罪世界，“你们知道附近的一个停车场出了个儿童绑架案吗，”梅宝的好闺蜜之一，声音粗犷的格兰达忧虑的说，“真可怕，听说那孩子的父母都急疯了。”  
“我怎么听说绑架的是个成年人？”梅宝的另一个闺蜜糖糖推了推她的眼镜，“不管怎么说，我最近都不想再去那个停车场了。”  
“哪个停车场？是不是那个空位很多的那个？”得到肯定回答之后，梅宝难以置信的叫出声来，“怎么偏偏是那里？！老天，附近的停车场只有那里最空了！”  
“嗯…也许我们现在知道它总是这么空的原因了？”  
“有人说可能是在我们附近的那个公司做的，就那栋楼，”梅宝工作上的前辈温蒂遥遥指了指不远处的一栋大厦，“那个公司说是做金融，其实好像私下就是做违法生意的。”  
“就是那个怪里怪气的金发男人的公司？我的天哪，虽说很多人喜欢他，但我真是受不了他，”梅宝打了个寒颤，转过头去问明显不在状态的迪普，“迪普，你开车过来的时候车停在哪里？别告诉我是在那个停车场，迪普？”  
迪普回过神来，从口袋里掏出停车票，梅宝一把抢过，看清名称之后难以置信的吸了一口气：“迪普！！！”  
“嘿，这不能怪我，”迪普把停车票拿回来，“我之前又不知道那里出了绑架案！等等，你不会真的相信这种传言，对吧？”  
梅宝叹了口气：“总之你去把车子挪一挪，好吗？我不想去那个地方，我现在一想到那个阴暗的地下室我就觉得浑身发冷。”  
“上次你好像还夸它凉爽来着？”  
“上次是上次，我的小迪嘟。”  
迪普皱起眉来，叹了口气——他的余光看见有位女士因为他姐姐对他的这个滑稽的称呼而捂嘴偷笑起来：“说了很多次，别在公共场合这样叫我了，梅宝。”  
“如果你不听我的话去把车挪到另一个地方，我还会叫这个称呼很多次的，弟弟。”  
“我等下就去，但是先让我抽完这根烟，行吧？”迪普举手投降，手指一时松劲，未抽完的半根烟从他的指尖滑落，他下意识的去接，半空中却有只修长的手在他之前稳稳的捏住了那支烟的烟蒂部分。随后一个音调出奇的高的声音响了起来，语气里还略带点好奇：“好啊，好啊，在场的女士有没有人能够给我介绍一下，这位新来的先生是谁啊？”  
迪普看见他的姐姐的脸色变得苍白，他回过头去，差点被那人耀眼的金色头发所反射的光刺痛眼睛。那人用他金色的眼睛充满好奇的上下打量迪普，迪普也回敬他以同样的打量。金发男人的脸部线条棱角分明，皮肤晒成小麦色，穿着正式的三件套西装，打着金色砖块花纹领带，一看即知是上等面料。  
“他是梅宝的弟弟，”格兰达替梅宝说道，“迪普派恩斯博士，是大学实验室的教授。”  
“北斗星与松树？真是别致的名字，”那人脸上浮现出一个过于宽泛的笑容，迪普甚至能看见他尖尖的犬牙。他伸手向迪普问好，“我叫比尔赛弗，经常在这碰见你的姐姐。哦，不介意我把你的那半支烟扔了吧？我等会儿会补偿你一支新的。”  
“事实上，我们马上就要走了，”梅宝干巴巴的开口，伸手挽住了自己的兄弟，“不好意思，赛弗先生，也许下次吧。”  
“那还真是遗憾，”比尔赛弗的笑容依然耀眼如初，语气里的遗憾就好像他是真的很希望能给刚刚见面的迪普一支香烟一样，“再见，期待下次的见面，迪普派恩斯博士。”  
梅宝僵硬的对他点点头，之后几乎是用跑的拉着迪普离开了后巷。

“我真的不喜欢他！你看他脸上的笑容，天哪！”梅宝坐在车里，心有余悸的打了个寒颤，“每次被他的眼睛盯着，我就觉得自己像是被蛇或者别的什么凶猛的动物盯上的猎物。”  
“我倒觉得还行？”迪普心不在焉的敲着方向盘，等着信号灯由红转绿，“他就是你们说的那个——那个黑社会金融公司的人？”  
“对，那个公司的CEO，”梅宝从包里拿出她的梅宝果汁喝了起来，“他有时候会到后巷来抽烟——因为我们整个金融区的公司办公区都禁烟。挺多人喜欢他的，男人，女人，甚至还有人走了两条街过来就是为了制造一场和他的偶遇。”  
迪普轻蔑的哼了一声：“毫无逻辑的行为。”  
梅宝笑了起来：“这就是爱情——说到这个，迪普，你到底打算什么时候找女朋友？”  
迪普眼睛朝窗外飘过去，并不打算和梅宝讨论这个话题，但梅宝不依不饶：“嘿——小迪嘟！你不可能一辈子都逃避这个！”  
“不是我想逃避，梅宝，”迪普抓抓头发，“你得知道我工作真的很忙——”  
“忙到没时间约会和社交？”  
“差不多吧，你知道。实验室总是有这样那样的事，还有那些学生，我的天——只要有他们在，那就简直是一场灾难——我是说，如果是你的话你也不会愿意和我这样的人约会的吧？更别提为了省事我经常把实验室的白大衣穿回家。”  
“这都是借口，”梅宝生气的哼哼，“你只是不想去找女朋友，你只是不愿意让你【认为】毫无逻辑的情感毁了你的研究和看似混乱实则充满规律的生活。”  
迪普沉默下来，他的双胞胎姐姐永远是最了解他的人。  
“那我们退一步吧，”梅宝突发奇想，“女朋友不要，男朋友怎么样？我甚至可以立刻给你列出一张清单！”  
“梅宝！！”  
梅宝大笑起来：“你抓狂的样子真的太好玩了，老弟！”  
迪普愤恨的摇摇头：“别说我了，说说你吧，那个发型奇怪的小胖子还在纠缠你吗？”  
“吉迪恩？”梅宝脸色阴沉下来，她把高跟鞋脱掉，整个人蜷在副驾驶座上，深深的叹了口气，“这也是另一个我讨厌比尔赛弗的公司的原因。”  
“那个胖子是比尔公司的？”迪普难以置信的问，“天哪，我还以为他除了恶心人以外什么都不会呢。”  
梅宝因为她兄弟刻薄的评论而开怀的笑了起来：“老天，他虽说真的很恶心人，但他太会骗人了，他上次甚至骗着其他公司的一个管理投了几千万他们公司的对冲基金！”  
“那是什么？”迪普对于这些金融名词的概念十分模糊。  
梅宝从鼻子里发出一声哼哼，琢磨着怎么简单明了的解释：“你就当他是——是个高风险的实验，做的好利润很大，做的不好血本无归。基本上自身做金融的不太会碰这个，就像你们不会去碰那些，呃，失败率很大的实验一样？”  
“我会的，梅宝，没有任何实验不伴随着风险。”  
“小心点你的赌徒心理，亲爱的，我得说我们就是靠这个来赚别人的钱的，‘如果你不来，你永远也不会知道你今天投下的一百块明天会变成什么，所以投资吧！’，之类的。”  
“那我也可以说是靠这个来做学术研究的？”迪普笑了起来，“真的，梅宝，做实验同样也是在赌，因为如果你不去做，你永远也不会知道你多摇一次试管之后会发生什么。”  
“所以说我们是双胞胎嘛，”梅宝哈哈大笑起来，一口气喝干了她的梅宝果汁，“即使是在不同的领域，我们的做的事情也是如此相似。”

不管来了多少次斯坦叔公的房子，迪普都没办法抑制住他怀念的深呼吸。他实在太喜欢这里了，即使是嘎吱作响的旧地板也能立刻将他带入一段遥远的旧时光中去。他们在这里度过了好几个暑假，也正是在他们的叔公的引导下，双胞胎一个走向了科研，另一个走向了金融。叔公们不仅仅只是他们的亲人，说是他们人生的导师也不为过。  
相较于迪普，梅宝的兴奋之情显得更加外露，她脱下鞋子直接奔向客厅，边跑边大喊：“斯坦叔公！阿福叔公！”客厅里立刻响起两个异口同声的声音：“小心点，小姐！”  
梅宝咯咯的笑了起来，放慢了脚步：“我不会摔跤的！”  
“倒不是担心你摔跤，”斯坦叔公穿着他那件松松垮垮的白色无袖背心，叉着腰看着蹦来蹦去的梅宝，“你现在都已经这么大了，地板可是很脆弱的！而我不想为房屋维修支付多余的费用，天哪，那些装修公司全都是一堆骗子！”  
“你也是啊，斯坦，”梅宝对着他比了个鬼脸，“你都骗了一辈子人了！”  
“是啊，是啊，”斯坦摇摇头，从桌上拿了遥控器，在沙发上坐下，调整电视频道，“那么小骗子梅宝呢，最近骗了多少钱啊？”  
“天哪，我那是良好的诱导以及心理暗示！”  
“都是我教的。”  
“那倒是，”梅宝点头承认，“嘿！我要看那个！‘你为什么这么怪怪’第十二季！”  
“这东西都出了这么多季了？！”  
那边两人吵吵闹闹的看着电视，这边阿福叔公严肃的看着迪普：“你准备好了面对宇宙无穷的可能性了吗，迪普？”  
迪普同样严肃：“我准备好了，阿福叔公。”  
“那么，我们尽快开始吧，”阿福叔公轻呼一口气，张开手掌，将三十八面的骰子掷于桌上，“笔与纸，剑与盾，我们的征途——”  
“将成为最美的回报！”迪普跳了起来，“Dungeons ,Dungeons ,and more Dungeons！”

————————————————————————————————————————  
（准备好了吗？）  
（好了？那我们开始吧。）  
—你对于抽烟的人有什么看法呢？  
“看法？”梅宝思考起来，“看法倒没什么，毕竟我的叔公还有弟弟也抽烟。但我讨厌那些在已经规定了不能抽烟的地方抽烟的人，老天，万一有人对二手烟过敏呢？”  
—那么你会抽烟吗？  
“我试过一次，但是呛到我了，我不是很喜欢那种感觉，”梅宝坦诚的说，“而且我并不觉得我需要用烟来排解压力，我有梅宝果汁！”  
—你对室内禁烟有什么看法？  
“这很好，因为并不是每个人都能接受烟味，而且这让我们多了个借口在上班时间出去溜达，并由此认识了很多新朋友，我爱带薪休假！”  
—你怎么看比尔和迪普这两个人？  
梅宝抿起嘴唇来：“客观来说，我真的很不喜欢比尔，就好像我并不是很支持迪普抽烟一样——因为尼古丁的确有毒。但既然是我兄弟的选择，那就，随他去吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *怪诞小镇腐向AU同人，cp Billdip／Tadmab  
> *金融大佬Billx大学教授Dipper设定  
> *恶俗爱情故事

“求你了！！”梅宝在话筒的另一端对着迪普大叫，“求你了求你了求你了！！”  
“说实在的，梅宝，我知道你很忙，但是我这里也一堆事走不开——”  
“哦天哪！不会太久的！现在不是高峰时期从你学校到我们家再到我公司也就二十分钟——求你了！这不仅仅是对我来说很重要，它对于我的同事们也真的！真的很重要！”  
迪普深深的叹了口气，揉了揉自己的眉心：“好吧，好吧，你那该死的文件放在什么地方？”

回头去看，至少从今天的角度来看，在叔公家玩的太晚也许并不是个好主意。可惜那时他们俩一个沉迷桌游，而另一个在对着电视大呼小叫，并腾不出空来考虑这样的问题。不过他们也的确没想到仅仅只是空闲了一个晚上的时间，第二天就会变得这么忙。  
迪普的实验室新进了一批设备，他忙着调试的同时还要兼顾写课题报告。再加上他的助手请了病假，没有额外的人看着，学生们变得更加无法无天。而梅宝她们的项目小组突然接到通知要在总公司董事会面前做报告，而她整个忘记了这件事，并且把存着资料的u盘忘在了家里。于是她理所当然的，求助于自己此时也忙到焦头烂额的兄弟，期望着他能助她一臂之力。  
迪普快速的把u盘的具体位置记在了便条上——省略掉了梅宝额外加的几百个“亮闪闪”的形容词。他抬头看了看正在做着实验的学生们，远处的几个小鬼正在把金属药匙往水槽里丢——上面还沾着燃烧的白磷。他强忍着火气看了看今天的排课表，是生物专业的一年级新生，这让他火气更大了。他皱着眉头提醒学生们注意实验室守则，在爱护实验器材的语句上额外加重了语音。没想到那几个小子反而叫嚷了起来：“嘿！我们明明是生物专业，干什么要在这做这些见了鬼的化学实验，还得听你这么个看起来毛都没长齐的小鬼训话？”  
“首先，我已经二十三岁，其次，生物和化学密不可分，作为你们的化学专业教授，我想我有必要提醒你们这一点，”迪普彬彬有礼的回敬，“最后，如果你能有那个智商在我这个年龄当上教授，我想你会理解我面对你们的心情。我也想知道为什么我要对着你们这群考上这所大学的生物专业却见了鬼的连基本实验室操守都不知道的小鬼训话？”  
有学生低声笑了起来，迪普瞥见那几个学生脸红了到了脖子根，这让他烦躁的心情稍微好了一点。他走出实验室去拜托另一个老师帮忙照看一下他的学生们，而他“要去送一份极其重要的报告，必须立刻动身。”——他一定是被梅宝带坏了，才能对着那位慈祥的老妇人撒谎而眼睛都不眨。那位老师自然义不容辞的接下了这个任务，临走时他经过那间实验用教室，听见那位老师用她一贯慈祥的口吻说：“好啦，现在有谁想要知道为什么镁条能在空气中剧烈燃烧而铁丝不能吗？”  
除了内容太弱智之外，还不算太坏。

找到文件和开车到梅宝公司的确没用太久，甚至少于二十分钟。与他们的忙碌形成鲜明对比的是街上稀疏的车辆和行人，这让他少费了很多功夫。梅宝在接过那个装着u盘的袋子后尖叫了一声——她弟弟甚至记得给她带来了一瓶梅宝果汁！她重重地在迪普脸上亲了一口，印下一个淡淡的口红印子，迪普厌恶的拿手去蹭：“见鬼！梅宝，你甚至把口水弄到了我脸上！”  
“哦兄弟，我真的是太，太，太感动了，”梅宝擦擦眼角不存在的眼泪，“我要是升职了一定会给你买礼物的！”  
迪普挥挥手：“那我要最新出的显卡和游戏主机。”  
“你要未来出的都行！”  
迪普好笑的摇摇头，再度挥手让他的姐姐赶紧回去准备她们的报告。他看看时间，心说还早，而且他了解那位老师的作风，不拖到下节课铃声响起坚决不会放学生走，他思忖了一会儿，决定自己应该，并且应得一支香烟的时间，来缓解他这一天紧绷到爆炸的神经。  
后巷此时空无一人，这让他稍稍松了一口气，他真的不擅长应付人多的情况。但刚刚松下的气在他掏出烟之后的下一秒就提了起来，因为他刚刚把烟放在唇边，一只修长的手就递过一个打火机来给他点燃了烟，时机完美，就连火星蔓延上纸烟的速度都无比绝妙。  
迪普吓了一跳，不由自主的后退了一步，但在看清对面的人是谁后那惊吓就转变为了疑惑。而火机的主人也掏出了一支烟点燃，火焰衬得他的金发闪闪发亮，烟雾缭绕中迪普只能看清那人显得过于宽泛的笑容和他那亮闪闪的金色眼睛。  
“我猜你并不是为了工作到这里来？对吗？”比尔意有所指的看了看迪普的脸颊。意识到他看见了什么之后，迪普暗叫一声不好，他还没有擦干净梅宝刚刚给他留下的“感谢礼物”。  
“事实上，是的，”迪普用手背使劲蹭了蹭脸上以擦掉那个口红印，“我给我姐姐送工作文件，她把那东西忘在家里了。”  
比尔若有所思的点了点头：“梅宝派恩斯，我知道她，像颗流星一样。”  
“她的确是亮闪闪的而又风风火火——”  
“而你像棵松树，”比尔继续说，“老实说，你们除了外貌以外，真是一点都不像。”  
“松树？”迪普莫名其妙的看着他，随即想起刚见面时比尔也对他说过北斗星和松树的话，“是了，我的确姓派恩斯……”  
“这指的是人内心的状态，松树，”比尔吐出一口烟雾，靠在墙上漫不经心的说，“虽说你的名字的确很有趣。”  
莫名的，迪普感到一阵恼火，直觉告诉他这个比尔赛弗并不是认真的对他的名字报以赞美，而是调侃般的对他的名字开着玩笑：“赛弗先生，我得说我并不叫松树——”  
“叫我比尔就好啦，”比尔不以为意的打了个响指，“嘿，你知道最近的新能源版块为什么能这么快占领市场吗，松树？”  
“新能源？”迪普的注意力一下就被转移了，他咬起指甲来——这是他在手边没有笔给他咬时的一贯动作，“如果你指的是最近的电力或者混合动力汽车的话，我想很好理解，因为首先新能源成本低过传统能源，再有，从环保角度来说电力，混合动力产生的对环境的影响比传统能源来说是小了太多……”  
迪普谈论起这些东西来就刹不住车，他沉浸在自己的世界里，以至于完全没注意到比尔一直用饶有兴味的眼神看着他。  
“……不如这样吧，”迪普突然想起来了什么，扔掉了手中已经快要燃尽的烟头，开始在衣服口袋里找手机，“要简短的解释清楚太难了，你要是对这方面感兴趣，我回去找资料发给你，我们学校的公共资料库里这块的资料还是挺多的——你的邮箱地址是？”  
“这才见第二面就开始要我的邮箱了？”比尔的笑容变得更大了些，“你可真是有意思，松树。”  
迪普愣了几秒钟，突然反应过来，脸涨的通红，他慌张的想要解释却又不知道该怎么说。比尔将他的一切反应尽收眼底，他忍不住大笑起来，觉得眼前这位博士实在是太过，太过有趣了。  
比他周围那些烦人的庸俗的人真的高过太多了。  
“87246453，”比尔报出一串数字，嘴角的笑意变得越来越浓，“发邮件太麻烦了，你直接短信给我吧。相信我，我会很乐意再听你讲讲科学有关的任何东西。”  
迪普点点头，默默记下了这串数字，脸上的红晕仍未消散。而就在这时，他的手机突然疯狂的震动起来，他看了一眼来电显示，暗叫糟糕——他已经完全忘记了自己应该赶回学校继续他的工作，而他花费的休息时间远远超过一支烟的时间。  
“不好意思，赛——比尔，我要先回去了，学校有些事。”迪普匆忙的和比尔告别，边走边接起电话。而比尔向他的背影挥手致意，又点燃了一支烟，在烟雾中看着迪普的背影渐行渐远。

——————————————————————————————————————————  
【TEXT】  
“松树你好！鉴于你还没有给我发短信，所以我就先发一个给你以防万一你不记得我的电话号码！只是为了问好！比尔  
ps：你的号码我是问你姐姐要的——准确的说是你姐姐的同事，那位大块头小姐真是有副热心肠！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“比尔？我没忘记你的号码，我只是还在弄工作上的事。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“好啊，好啊，看来博士的生活的确比我们这些天天只和钱打交道的人难很多。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“别这样说，比尔，我经常看见梅宝有气无力的从公司回到家。我觉得你们也不比我们清闲多少。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“真是体贴！那么松树，你想出来走走换换气吗？工作区的氛围太让人窒息了。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“下次吧，比尔，我今天可能没有空闲时间了。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“那看来下次你得预支两份空闲时间，哦，算上昨天，三份！别忘了我还欠着你一支烟。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“忘不了的:D”  
【短信已送达】  
【目前没有新消息】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill的电话号码是个密码，和手机键盘有关（提示：英文九宫格


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *怪诞小镇腐向AU同人，cp Billdip／Tadmab  
> *金融大佬Billx大学教授Dipper设定  
> *恶俗爱情故事

听到走廊上传来的喧闹声时，迪普并没有想到这和他有什么关系，那时他正和“搞毛啊多面体”做着斗争——他从十几岁时就迷上了这个益智玩具，从第一版玩到了现在的版本，虽然失败无数次，但他也并不是没有获得过成功女神的青睐。而这次，在他终于看到胜利的曙光时，有人推开了他办公室的门。  
迪普吓得立刻把那个小玩具往抽屉里一塞，装作自己正在翻找着什么文件。而当他看清来人是自己的助手的时候，他几乎是立刻将抱怨倾斜在这位可怜的研究生身上。  
“我的天啊，汤普森，你为什么就学不会进来之前先敲门——”  
“呃，派恩斯先生，”这位胖乎乎的助手擦了擦脸上的汗，不安的看着这位比他年轻太多的教授，“事实上是——是校长让我来叫你的，他说有事要和你商量。”  
迪普哼了一声，翻了个白眼：“我知道，准又是要削减实验室的预算之类的事情是不是？告诉他这个事情和我说没用，他应该去和系主任讨论。”  
“我不是很清楚……”汤普森显得更紧张了，“但是校长点名指定让你去，而且他不是一个人在办公室，还有另一个人也在。在他叫我进去之前他们似乎已经谈了一段时间了。而且我得说那人的发型真的很夸张，他还穿着一身淡蓝色的西装，天哪，那让他显得更胖了！”  
迪普皱起眉头，他的脑海中几乎是立刻浮现出那个惹人生厌的身影。他思考了一会儿，最终长长的叹了一口气，站起身来。  
“在我回来之前看好我的办公室，汤普森，”迪普严肃的说，“别让任何人进来，包括你也不行。”  
汤普森不由得挺直了背：“会有人来偷文件或者别的什么吗，先生？”他的脑海中已经开始浮现出各种各样的的办公室斗争之类的剧情了。  
“不，只是我的‘搞毛啊多面体’已经快拼好了，”迪普拍了拍他的肩膀，随即向校长办公室的方向走去，“而我不想让任何人毁了它。”

“你好啊，迪普派恩斯，”吉迪恩微笑着坐在转椅上，对刚进门的迪普点头致意，“好久不见了，老朋友。”  
“是啊，老朋友，”迪普毫不掩饰的翻了个白眼，“吉迪恩，你来干什么？校长呢？而且为什么你坐在他的位置上？”  
“哦，虽然我很想说些这个学校从现在开始就归我管理了这样的话，但实话说我还没有准备好去接手这样一所优秀的大学，特别是还有像你这样的人才在这里工作，”吉迪恩理了理自己的衣服，不紧不慢的将自己的视线转移到了迪普身上——虽然以他的身高，他即使坐在椅子上也得仰视着迪普，但他还是努力做出一副俯视他的表情来，“言归正传吧，最近高科技领域可是非常热门，所以我在想，我有什么办法能够最快的接触到最新的科研成果呢？于是我就来找这位校长了，而我这位亲切的旧相识听到我的诉求之后，几乎是立刻就把你推荐给了我！并且非常热心的提供了自己的办公室以供我们单独谈一谈。我真是没想到啊，迪普派恩斯博士，你好像比我想象的更有名气一点嘛。”  
“那我可得说他真是推荐错了人，”迪普在那宽大的办公桌对面的椅子上坐下，“吉迪恩，这个领域的变现可没有你想象的那么简单与快速。所有的成果都是积年累月的实验，外加不断的推翻与重复验证而得来的，我可不认为你们有这个耐心去等待一项不知道结果为何，也不知道究竟结果有没有价值的项目。”  
“好啊，看来你在你的姐姐的影响下也多多少少知道一些我们领域的事，不完全是个书呆子嘛，”吉迪恩翘起了他肥胖的腿，“事实上，我认为我有这个耐心。你甚至只需要在你的实验室门口挂上一个小小的牌子，‘本实验室由吉迪恩查理斯格里佛先生赞助，他真是个慷慨大方的好人！’，甚至你们不挂也没关系！只要你能经常性的邀请你姐姐出来，让我们一起友好的坐下喝个饮料之类……”  
“所以你最终的目的还是梅宝，”迪普愤怒的喷了个鼻息，“我早该猜到的！”  
“嘿，冷静点，老兄！我以我的名字发誓，我不会做什么出格的事，我只想见见她。你知道吗，上次我见到她还是还是两个月前的惊鸿一瞥，天哪，那可真是让人魂牵梦萦……”  
迪普被恶心的皱起了鼻子：“得了吧吉迪恩，她不会再见你的，你越早死心，对大家都有好处。现在，你最好快点带着你那奇怪的投资计划离开这里。”  
“这可不由你说了算，”吉迪恩整个人都快跳到办公桌上了，他怒视着迪普，“你知道吗，我还偏要投资你的实验室了，而且我会办个舞会，邀请所有同行，告诉所有人我投了！我，吉迪恩·查理斯·格里佛，为了心爱之人不在乎任何付出！”  
“嗯……所以这和我还有梅宝有什么关系吗？还是说，你认为这样梅宝就会对你改观？”  
“别忘了这是以你的名字命名的实验室，也别忘了梅宝的工作是什么，”吉迪恩跳下转椅，优雅的向门口走去，“邀请函会提前寄到的，期待在舞会上与你们相见，派恩斯。至于改观？哦她会的，我很确定，她会的。”  
“所以你就接受啦？”梅宝哀嚎一声，“你，就，接，受，啦？吉迪恩的投资？舞会的邀请？我的天哪！！”  
“事实上，也不能算作我的错啦，”迪普底气不足的挠挠头，“我的确拒绝了，但他直接绕过我去和系主任谈投资的事，更别说他还和校长打了招呼……嘿梅宝！你怎么又缩进你的毛衣里去了！出来啦！”  
“毛衣城现在不接受外界电话接入。”梅宝缩在墙角，把头整个埋在毛衣里，她沮丧的声音闷闷的从毛衣里传出。  
迪普叹了口气，挨着梅宝坐下：“听着梅宝，我们是成年人了，我们有权利拒绝不去不是吗？为什么我们一定要出席呢，就连诺贝尔奖都有人不去领奖的呢！”  
“你不懂，迪普，”梅宝露出半个头，沮丧的看着迪普，“金融行业不同于你们学术研究，也许在你们那里，古怪孤高的书呆子会更受欢迎一点。但是在我们这行，你接到了比你地位高的人的邀请函而不出席？那你以后再也别想接到任何邀请函，也别想再接到任何生意。在这行，人脉就是一切。”  
迪普叹了口气，烦躁的掠起头发：“所以现在是我们必须去，没有任何余地……？对不起梅宝，我应该更决绝一些的。”  
梅宝同样叹了口气：“虽然我很想说没关系，我的小北斗星，但你这次真的让我陷入一个很尴尬的局面了，你必须补偿我。”  
“说吧，香水还是化妆品，”迪普视死如归，“我会克服一切怪异的目光去买的。”  
“让我想想……一整套晚礼服外加节日限定套装怎么样？”  
“我的天哪，你是想掏空你可怜的穷光蛋弟弟！”  
“接受投资的可是你！迪普！”梅宝终于露出了一个笑容，“天哪，光是想想那些柜员用充满怀疑的眼神看着你的场面——”  
“嘿，那是他们的问题，凭什么就一定得是同性恋才能去买那些乱七八糟的限定套装？！”  
“因为直男一般都记不住具体的色号名字？”  
“那是因为我记性好！”  
梅宝忍不住哈哈大笑起来，她擦掉眼角笑出来的眼泪：“天哪，小迪嘟，有时候我真不知道没有你我该怎么办。”  
“这不会发生的，”迪普宽慰的搂住他的姐姐，“我们可是双胞胎。”  
“而且——是高颜值双胞胎！”梅宝从毛衣里钻出来，又恢复了那神采奕奕的模样，“迪普，去开车，我们要去大采购，去定礼服！”  
“现在就去？”迪普难以置信的问，“你刚刚不是还不愿意去吗？”  
“好啦，弟弟，我觉得凡事都得从好的方面想，”梅宝耸耸肩，“也许我在舞会上还能遇到个白马王子什么的？”  
“你又开始毫无逻辑的幻想了，梅宝。”  
“那至少我能让幻想接近一点现实，比如——去做一件领口洒满碎钻的晚礼服，越快越好！”

迪普不适应的扯了扯领结，不管穿了多少次，他还是没办法习惯于晚礼服的束缚感。身边的梅宝穿着一件最接近她尺码的成衣，舒展开双臂，以便店员能给她量她腰身的尺寸，她一边听从着店员的指挥，一边对着电话和她的闺蜜们抱怨着这事。迪普无聊的站在一边，端详着镜子里的自己，他无奈的发现自己果然不适合穿正装——他就是没办法穿出那种笔挺的感觉来。  
他的思绪飘的更远了些，说实在的，他从小到大也没见过几个能把西服真正穿的挺括大方的人，即使是在那些派恩斯家族曾经办过的舞会上也没有。他曾经以为这大概是个不可能发生的事情，直到他见到了比尔……比尔？  
迪普甩甩头，好像这样就能把自己脑子里那些奇怪的想法甩掉似的。比尔？他怎么会突然想到他？是，的确他把西装穿的非常有模有样，但是问题不在此，他为什么会突然想到那个金发男人？即使是因为这奇奇怪怪的一天，这思绪飘的也太远了一些——他们甚至不能算真的熟识，不过是交换了电话号码，发了几条短信，说过几句话。  
看来他的思绪飘的的确够远的，迪普长叹一声，想抽根烟，却发现自己把烟盒忘在了车里。他只能在店里找了个地方坐下，掏出手机打算查看收到的邮件之类，却意外的发现有一封来自比尔赛弗的未读短信。来不及收起他脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法，迪普心情怪怪的点开了那条短信。  
“你好松树！因为工作实在太无聊了所以我给你发了条短信！这让我心情好了些，希望你也有个好心情！”  
他甚至都能想象出那音调高到几乎有些尖锐的声音了。  
“你好比尔，我在外面和我姐姐买东西，还在工作？”  
“说是工作也不准确，因为我几乎都是在发号施令！但是对于员工们来说大概很重要，我猜，毕竟他们没人指挥可是什么都不会做！”  
“那听起来够辛苦的。”  
“可不是！但是你的员工们却并不会为此感激你，天哪！我有时候真是委屈的不行，你为员工付出了这么多，他们又回报了你什么？ps：在买什么？”  
“礼服和梅宝的化妆品之类的”迪普打出着字，想了想又删掉，重新打了一行字上去，“就随便买买吧，你知道，逛商场什么的。”  
“那听上去很不错——所以你今天也没有空闲时间出来走走了，我猜？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“很好，四份空闲时间！我会找到机会让你一口气花费掉的！先工作了，毕竟黄金的涨势可不等人！byeeeee—”  
迪普抑制不住的笑了起来，旁边打着电话的梅宝惊讶的看着自己傻笑着的兄弟，悄悄的对着话筒说：“你猜怎么着，糖糖，格兰达？我觉得迪普可能因为这破事儿被气傻了。”

————————————————————————————————————————  
（这个会播吗？）  
（好吧。）  
迪普不适应的坐在椅子上，拘谨的看着眼前的镜头。  
“所以我们要谈什么？”  
——谈谈你怎么开始抽烟的吧？  
“那是——那是我还在读研究生时候的事了，”迪普不好意思的挠挠头，“那个时候我去梅宝的公司找她，结果喜欢上了她的前辈温蒂。她抽烟，我就很傻的去模仿她，还打听到了她抽的烟是什么牌子，总之我就这样跟她找到了共同话题。后来有一天她跟我说她要戒烟了，因为她的吉他手男朋友不喜欢烟味——真是奇怪，吉他手不喜欢烟味？总之她找到理由戒烟了，而我没有，所以就抽到现在了。”  
——那你现在还喜欢她吗？  
“不喜欢了，”迪普坦诚的摇摇头，“很久以前就不喜欢了。”  
——那你现在喜欢谁？  
“嘿梅宝，你明明知道答案——”，迪普生气的站了起来，脸上带着可疑的红晕。  
——但我就是想听你说出来，大声的！嘿那边的那个家伙！注意听！注意啦！  
“梅宝！！！！”  
（镜头被碰倒了，转为一片雪花点，随即黑屏）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提醒：本章小剧场和正文时间线不同


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *怪诞小镇腐向AU同人，cp billdip  
> *金融大佬Billx大学教授Dipper设定  
> *恶俗爱情故事

1920年代风格的爵士乐仿佛不知疲倦似的在迪普与梅宝的耳边演奏，曲调欢快却令人烦躁。梅宝抱着自己的手包，脸上露着无所适从的微笑，而迪普紧紧的搂住自己的姐姐，强撑着僵硬的笑容，与吉迪恩站在一起接受闪光灯的洗礼。  
他知道这舞会大约会有很多人——认识的不认识的，有利益相关或者毫无关系的，但他怎么也不会想到吉迪恩这阴险的小胖子居然还请来了媒体记者，甚至还有采访环节！事后他质问这小胖子时，吉迪恩倒一脸无辜：“真的不是我，迪普，你得知道像我这样上流社会的人，一旦做出点动静，总会有许多媒体像苍蝇一样围上来——”  
“那他们居然还问梅宝是不是你的绯闻女友？！”迪普难以置信的问，“老天，你真该看看她脸上尴尬的表情！你真的希望这样的事情发生吗？在这么多人面前让她陷入尴尬？”  
“嘿，老兄，那些该死的记者问什么问题又不是我能决定的，”吉迪恩一脸轻松，迪普发誓他在这张油腻的脸上看到了一丝暗爽，“总之采访也就这样了，接下来的舞会才是重头戏呢。相信我，我是真的为了梅宝好——认识越多人，对她越有帮助。”  
事实上的确如此，这场舞会几乎是变相的金融圈大聚会，梅宝悄声的告诉他，她起码看见了十个以上的传说级别的人物——会被计入每年富豪榜上前五十名的那种（“感谢我让你提早去订了礼服，不然真的要丢人了！”）。而姐弟俩作为这场舞会的主角，自然是整个人群中的焦点所在。不断的有人上前，递过名片，自我介绍，随即邀请梅宝或者迪普去跳一支舞。梅宝被邀请的次数更多些，而迪普他实在是难以融入这样的氛围，整个人都显得僵硬而不自然，女士们被拒绝了两三次之后，自然识趣的不会再来邀请他。  
他逐渐退到了屋子的角落里，看着梅宝在舞池里和一位穿着暗紫色礼服的先生跳舞——她看上去挺高兴。这让迪普稍稍放下心来，转而去到餐点桌上拿起一杯樱桃雪莉酒，慢慢的啜饮。  
“好啊，好啊，看来我们的博士悄悄的躲在这里以逃避女士们的追寻呢，”一个略带戏谑的声音在迪普背后响起，“怎么，松树，不去舞池里和那些可爱的女士们跳跳舞吗？”  
“比尔！”迪普被这高昂的音调吓了一跳，回头看见比尔时，语气中忍不住带上了一丝抱怨，“天哪，你走路怎么悄无声息的？”  
“是音乐声太大了而已，”比尔好整以暇的扭扭脖子，也拿起一杯雪莉酒，“怎么，觉得这舞会有点闷？”  
“难道你玩的很开心？”迪普反问道，“不过你的确穿的……非常正式。”比尔穿着整套正式的晚礼服，金色的马甲与黑色的领结相得益彰——他甚至还带了顶高礼帽！迪普看着自己，顿时觉得自己用半个月工资定做的晚礼服相较而言实在是太寒酸了。  
“我是很喜欢爵士乐啦，至少他们比合成音乐好，”比尔眼睛望着人群，漫不经心的打了个响指，“不过跳这样的舞确实很累。相较于爵士舞，我更中意华尔兹，晚礼服就应该配华尔兹不是吗？”  
“别告诉我你还会谈钢琴？”迪普微微睁大了眼睛。  
“是——我的确弹钢琴，怎么了吗？”比尔不满的看着迪普，“嘿！为什么每个人听到我会弹钢琴之后都要惊讶成这样？”  
“只是没想到，”迪普低头笑了起来，“钢琴？天哪，你确定吗？我还以为你会那些，更……活泼一点的乐器？”  
“当然确定！”比尔不满的喷了个鼻息，“那你呢，松树，你会乐器吗？”  
“我吗？”迪普有点为难的说，“我小时候练过，呃，那个，苏萨号……”  
比尔愣了一会儿，大笑起来，他笑的几乎没办法说出完整的句子：“我的天哪……苏萨号……松树……你……小时候……？”  
“嘿别笑了！我吹的还是很好听的！……大概很好听，”迪普无奈的又喝了一口酒，“说实在的，这有那么好笑吗？”  
“你知道吗，松树，”比尔终于停止了大笑，但脸上的笑意仍然无法消散，“你真的太有趣了。”  
“是了，是了，你也算是我见过的最有趣的人了。”迪普被那双亮闪闪的金色眼睛盯着，没来由的一阵心慌。他转过头去盯着舞池，以掩饰自己脸上泛起的热度。在他们稍远一点的地方，爵士乐像是永远不会终结一样演奏，人们依然欢笑着舞动着，像是永远不会疲倦。比尔随着他的眼神一起看了一会儿，用手肘碰碰他：“去阳台上抽根烟？”  
“正有此意。”迪普放下酒杯。  
相较于闷热的大厅，阳台上清凉的空气简直可算是天堂。迪普深深的呼吸，陶醉于空气中树木的味道。身边的比尔已经点燃了一支烟，靠在护栏上看着远处的灯火辉煌。迪普掏出一支烟想点燃，打火机却无法燃出火焰。比尔靠近，将自己那只烟凑近他的，以微弱的火星燃着了烟草，迪普又为他这莫名的动作而心慌了几秒，而比尔坦然地用他那金色的眼睛看着他，这让他倒觉得自己的心慌也许只是个不符合逻辑的幻觉。他们被沉默的烟雾环绕了半分钟，比尔率先打破了这静寂，他隔着阳台的玻璃门遥遥指了指舞池中的一个模糊的身影：“你姐姐？”  
迪普眯着眼睛看了看，什么也没看清：“大约是吧。”  
“她是真的很享受舞会啊，”比尔耸耸肩，“你们性格简直是——”  
“——截然相反，”迪普替他说完下半句话，“很多人这样说过了。”  
“倒也不是不好，”比尔歪头看着迪普，“那颗流星是真的很引人瞩目。”  
罕见的，迪普第一次因为他人夸奖自己的姐姐而产生了一丝微妙的嫉妒：“你很喜欢梅宝？”  
比尔笑了起来：“怎么会——我自身也够引人注目了！你听说过同类相斥吗，松树？我觉得你应该听过。”  
“梅宝可没有你那么怪。”迪普下意识地维护自己的姐姐。  
又是一阵大笑，比尔吐出一口烟雾，换了个更舒服的站姿：“怪是好事，我亲爱的松树，越怪越证明你和其他人不一样。而世人最擅长的是千篇一律的正常，这很无聊。”  
迪普点头同意，略微有点惊讶的看着比尔——他也曾这样想过，并且厌恶于无聊的正常。  
不知不觉的，从舞池中传来的音乐由欢快的爵士乐变成了柔和的古典曲，迪普感觉到比尔的精神为之一振。他扔掉烟头，用金色的眸子看着迪普，问：“想去跳支舞吗，松树？”  
迪普睁大眼睛：“你是在——邀请我？”  
“不然这阳台上还有第二个松树吗？”  
“可是，我是男的”，迪普依然难以置信的看着比尔，“你不应该去——去邀请女士们？”  
“相信我，你不会想和她们跳的，”比尔叹了口气，“华尔兹是世界上除探戈以外第二没有隐私的舞种，而我只想享受舞蹈的乐趣，并不想自己的隐私被舞蹈中的闲聊刺探的一干二净。”  
“那你就认为我不会刺探你的隐私了吗？”迪普带着微微挑衅的神情看着比尔。  
“如果是你想知道我的隐私，我会很乐意告诉你，”比尔脸上又露出了他惯常的过于宽泛的笑容，“现在，松树，告诉我，跳还是不跳？”  
迪普沉默了一会儿：“我还是得说，我是男的。”  
“我也得说，我比你高，”比尔歪头看着迪普，“还有别的问题吗，我的松树？别忘了你还欠着我四份空闲时光。”  
迪普叹了口气，把手放在比尔伸出的等待已久的掌心上：“如果踩到你，我可不会道歉。”  
比尔短促的发出了一阵轻笑：“我想那是不可能发生的，松树。”

“那真的，真的很怪，”梅宝皱着眉头对迪普说。  
“我知道，我知道，你都已经说了不下十遍了，”迪普叹了口气，在十字路口停下等待红灯，“说实在的，有那么怪吗？”  
“你问我吗，”梅宝双手抱胸，“我都已经说了不下十遍了！”  
“所以到底哪里怪了？”  
“华尔兹？和男人一起跳？对方还是那个奇怪的比尔赛弗？”梅宝难以置信盯着迪普，“你告诉我哪个不怪？”  
迪普叹了口气：“怪是好事，梅宝。”  
“而正常很无聊？天哪！”梅宝倒吸一口气，“你不是迪普！你是迪普·中二青少年·派恩斯！是时光旅行吗？快把现在的迪普还给我！”  
“梅宝，别闹了。”  
“那你先告诉我你怎么和比尔赛弗认识的，”梅宝伸手到车后座去拿了一瓶矿泉水，“不然这瓶水的归宿可能属于青少年先生的脑袋，而不是我的嘴巴了。”  
“你们公司的后巷，记得吗？”迪普看着前方的红绿灯，他发现自己变得口干舌燥，“上次去给你送工作文件的时候我遇到了他，他问了我点关于——关于新能源的问题，然后他就给了我他的手机号码，后面就——他会给我发发短信，说些有的没的，问我有没有空出去走走，之类的。然后我回复，就这么简单。”  
梅宝一声不吭的听完，神情变得复杂：“老实说，小迪嘟——”  
“怎么了？”迪普依然看着前方，“只是交了个新朋友嘛，我知道你不喜欢他……”  
“——他是不是在，追求你？”  
“……什么的，”迪普难以置信的转过头看着梅宝，“什么？”  
“至少我想不出别的解释了，”梅宝摇摇头，打开水喝了起来，“发短信给你，约你出去，请你跳舞——这不是在追你是什么？”  
“但这——这不符合逻辑，我是说，他干嘛要追我？我们才认识不到一个月？”迪普整个人都透着一股慌乱，“而且我是男的并且不是同性恋？比尔应该也不是？”  
“这和是不是同性恋没有关系，这和时间也没有关系——还有只认识了三天就结婚的人呢，”梅宝不在意的挥挥手，“我以为你早该知道爱情不属于逻辑？”  
“我不能理解。”迪普艰难的摇头。  
“那就别把我的话放心上吧，”梅宝趴在汽车窗口喃喃的说，任凭凉风吹起自己的长发，“也许是我想多了呢？毕竟谁也猜不透那个比尔赛弗在想什么。”

————————————————————————————  
【TEXT】  
“嘿松树！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“松树？你在干什么呢？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“PINETREE？？？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“DIPPER PINES？？？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“我在，比尔，我只是……有点累”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“我还以为你回去的路上出岔子了呢！诸如此类的……不提！太不吉利了！总之你感觉怎么样？有时间我们再出来玩吗？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“挺好的，比尔，挺好的，我就是……有点疑惑，对于你，并且我在纠结要不要说出来”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“你已经连着三条短信都没有加句号了，看来你是真的很纠结！所以，发生什么了？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“呃，我还是直接问了吧……算了，比尔，你是同性恋吗？ps：如果觉得被冒犯了可以选择忽略这条”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“当然不是！不过我很欣赏你的耿直，松树，如果每个人都像你一样有话直说该多好！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“我就说……！梅宝今天跟我说了一些奇怪的话弄得我现在整个人都感觉很奇怪，因为这真的很不符合逻辑……”  
【您有一条新的未读短信，点击查看？ 是 否】  
【查看】  
“我不是同性恋，我只是喜欢有趣的人，比如你，松树。”  
迪普看着这条短信，目瞪口呆，最终，他长长的叹了一口气。  
“这真的，很不符合逻辑，”迪普丢下手机把自己埋在了枕头里，“真的，真的，真的很不符合逻辑。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *怪诞小镇腐向AU同人，cp Billdip／Tadmab  
> *金融大佬Billx大学教授Dipper设定  
> *恶俗爱情故事

梅宝把手中的文件放进复印机里，盯着机器一张张的吐出印着一模一样的文字的纸张，不由得出了神。她任由自己的思绪逐渐飘远，越过高楼大厦之间的空隙，飘到她们附近的那所公司的金发CEO的身上去。  
她不认为那个比尔赛弗是真的在追求自己的弟弟——从另一个方面来说，如果真的是这样的话，那他用的手段也太老套了！发些奇怪内容的短信逗对方开心，约人出去“走走”，这些可是初中生才用的拙劣把戏。而且如果真的像迪普说的，他们并没有那么熟的话，比尔在她心里的形象除了怪里怪气和幼稚，估计还得再被扣上一顶轻浮的帽子——认识第二天就给别人自己的手机号？天哪，标准的花花公子。梅宝摇了摇头，暗下决心，如果比尔不过是为了玩玩而接近她那懵懂可爱的弟弟，甚至伤害到他，她可不保证自己不会做出什么不太好的事情来。  
她就那样站在那里，思绪越飘越远，越飘越奇怪，从教训比尔想到了喵喵拳。直到格兰达经过她身边，用她那粗犷的声音惊醒了她：“哎呀，梅宝！复印机卡纸啦！”  
梅宝被吓了一跳，缓过神来之后手忙脚乱的去把那张打着皱的纸从机器里拉出来。格兰达叉着腰站在她身边，语气带着调侃的问：“怎么，梅宝？，这么出神，是在想你的白马王子吗？让我猜猜，这次是哪位绅士啊？”  
“不是啦！”梅宝听到格兰达的话——尤其是那句“白马王子”之后，脸顿时红了起来，眼神向别处飘去。她那明显想到了什么的表情让格兰达八卦之心大起：“真的吗，梅宝？你真的确定不告诉我吗？我还以为我们是一辈子的好朋友！”  
“好啦！”梅宝胡乱的抱起那一沓复印好的文件，脸红的承认，“有是有想——但是不是在刚才卡纸那个时候，我刚刚在想别的事！”  
“不管怎么说，你被我抓住咯，”格兰达对她比了个鬼脸，“今天中午吃饭的时候告诉我和糖糖，好吧？真是少见，你这次居然没有花痴发作疯狂的给我俩打电话。”  
“因为，”梅宝犹豫了好一会儿，“因为这次好像和别的那些，唔……不太一样？”  
格兰达郑重的点头：“我的好奇心已经完全被你激起来了，梅宝。如果你现在不告诉我这个人的名字，我可能会立刻因为好奇心得不到满足而砸烂复印机。”  
“复印机是无辜的，好吗！”梅宝大笑起来，“好啦，好啦，把耳朵凑过来，嘘，我们都小声点，好吗？办公室里的耳朵可够多了。”  
“他叫泰德斯特兰治。”梅宝轻轻的对格兰达说。

迪普不安的看着手机，自从昨天比尔发来那条短信之后，他没有回复——他不知道该怎么回复，而比尔也没有再发过来。但迪普却像是惊弓之鸟一样，手机无论发出什么动静他都以为是短信提示音。他撑着头刷着社交网站，把梅宝的每一条动态都点了赞，即使如此也无法转移他内心奇怪的不安与期待。他再次点亮手机屏幕看了一眼，安静如初，什么都没有——没有垃圾邮件，没有梅宝的“爱疯狂点赞的神烦兄弟”动态at提示，连系统提示也没有，什么都没有，包括来自比尔赛弗的未读短信。  
这实在是太不正常了，毕竟在这之前，比尔可是他只要迟了几分钟没回复短信，就会疯狂的发些奇怪的双关笑话和垃圾信息来轰炸他，直到他回复为止。  
他烦恼的把手机翻了个面，强迫自己把注意力移到面前学生的实验报告上来，这的确让他紧绷的神经暂时缓解了一些。他咬着笔头翻看着实验报告，有些的确做的不错——不过还没到他觉得完美的水平，B+；有些简直是“这是什么？你确定我布置的实验和你做的是同一个吗？”，C-，不能再多了；还有的——天哪，这不是实验报告，这明明是幼儿园的涂鸦，而也许那些可爱的小孩画的都比你好看一点？F，评语：也许你应该去的是幼儿园开设的“小朋友们的奇妙绘画课堂”，而不是在大学实验室里听着你完全没法理解的知识蹉跎时光？  
迪普皱着眉头看着每一份实验报告，用红笔把那些错误细致的圈出而后改正。他太过投入，以至于没有意识到自己大声的把那些抱怨以及评语给说了出来。直到他的办公室门口传来一阵闷闷的笑声，他才意识到自己刚刚做了什么。  
迪普的脸腾的红了起来，他愤怒的抬头：“汤普森，不是跟你说过不要在我工作的时候进我办公室——”  
“不好意思，派恩斯博士，如果你说的是那个看起来总是慌里慌张的胖子的话，他刚刚去厕所了，估计是很急，”比尔手里拿着一沓文献资料，斜倚在门边，金色的眼睛带着笑意，“我问他你的办公室该怎么走，他告诉我之后就拜托我顺便把这些东西一起带给你——真是够沉的！松树，你每天都要看这么多东西吗？”  
“事实上，是——是的，”迪普发现自己开始结巴了起来，他感觉自己的脸更红了，“所以你是来……？”  
“来谈投资的具体细节，松树，”比尔将资料放在迪普的办公桌上后，好整以暇的在他对面的椅子上坐下，“吉迪恩是以公司的名义，而不是他个人的名义投资的你的实验室。作为CEO，我有权利过问这一项目——即使投资的资金都是吉迪恩自己出的。我得对公司的名誉负责。”  
迪普眨眨眼，努力弄清状况：“以你们公司的名义？为什么？吉迪恩为什么要这样做？”  
“说实在的，他这样做很正常，”比尔双手手指交叉，“慈善，科研，所有的有钱人都喜欢往里面投钱——为自己脸上贴点人文主义的金。而如果是你，松树，让你在一个臭名昭著的金融机构和一个赞助了大学实验室的金融机构里选，你会认为哪家更值得信任，更安全？我想你应该会选择后者。”  
迪普颔首：“非常符合逻辑。”  
“所以！”比尔把手放在桌面上，盯着迪普，“为什么你昨晚不回我短信？”  
迪普眨眨眼，他还没有从刚刚的金融小课堂里回过神来：“什么？”  
“昨晚，你没有，回我的，短信，”比尔放慢语速，一字一句的说，“为什么？我以为昨晚你睡着了，就等着你早上回复我，结果你早上也没有回复我。”  
“等等……我以为你是来谈投资的事情的？”  
“相比较那件事而言，你没有回我短信这件事显然更重要，”比尔盯着他，“所以，为什么？”  
迪普感到喉咙发紧，他扭过头去，躲避着比尔的视线，开口想说点什么，却发现自己口干舌燥到声音沙哑：“我只是——只是觉得不太符合逻辑。”  
比尔眨眨眼，不太确定的问：“什么？”  
“你看，我们才认识，我想想，两个星期不到？”迪普舔了舔嘴唇，“我觉得我们的进展是不是有点……太快了？你看，我们甚至还没有那么了解对方。”  
“为什么一定要互相了解之后才能有进展？”比尔皱起眉头来，“真怪！”  
“你是唯一没有资格说别人怪的人，比尔。”迪普回敬他。突然间，他脑海中闪过一个念头：也许比尔的进展意思是朋友意味的进展？喜欢有趣的人也只是朋友的意思？是了，为什么什么事情都要往浪漫的那边想呢？大家都喜欢和有趣的人做朋友，而朋友有时候的确不需要相互了解的太深——这在逻辑上完全说得通！  
迪普为自己终于想通了一件事而感到喜悦，一方面又因为确定了比尔对他并没有那方面的意思而感到一丝奇怪的失落。他把那丝奇怪的感觉压进心底，对比尔露出一个笑容——真正开心的笑容。而比尔完全不知道这边迪普脑海内走过了什么样的的心路历程，依然愤愤然的说：“即使笑也不顶用，松树！我很记仇的！”  
“那，出去走走怎么样？”迪普建议，“补偿你的短信？”  
“和你欠我的空闲时光，”比尔站起来理理衣服，叉着腰说，“不过鉴于短信这事儿更重要，空闲时光不予扣除！”  
“嘿！我可是牺牲了改学生作业的时间去陪你闲逛！”迪普抗议。  
比尔耸耸肩，拉着迪普向外走：“我亲爱的松树，金价也在随时下跌和上涨。”  
他们开着车沿着大学城的外围绕了一周，随即向金融区方向开去。此时阳光正好，微风轻柔。迪普趴在副驾驶窗口，任由柔和的风吹拂起自己的头发，他舒服的眯起了眼睛，几乎快要睡着，却被比尔的惊呼惊醒。  
“我的天——松树，你额头上的是什么？”  
迪普使劲眨眼，把那点困倦给眨掉。他捋了捋头发，把自己的额头严密的盖上：“什么也没有，真的——什么都没有，别看了。”  
比尔眯起眼睛，歪头看了看迪普，随后一转方向盘，把车开进了附近的一个地下停车场，领取停车票之后随便找了个空位停下。迪普不明所以的看着他，不知道他要干什么，直到比尔的手指碰到了他的发丝——他的额头甚至能感受到他指尖些微的凉意——他才如梦方醒的推开比尔，护住自己的额头：“喂！”  
“我只是想知道那是什么！”比尔不依不饶，“学生的恶作剧？洗不掉的油性笔芯？说实在的，我读书的时候也做过，不过都是给那些老不死写些什么诸如蠢货火鸡这类词，没见过你这样图案的——让我看看嘛，松树！我会帮你擦掉的！”  
“不是恶作剧——好吧，其实它和恶作剧也差不多了，”迪普叹了口气，“是胎记——上帝的恶作剧，你真的想看吗？确定你不会嘲笑我？”  
“上帝是假的，松树，”比尔叉着手看着迪普，“至于另外两个问题，我真的想看吗？是的；确定不会嘲笑你吗？看情况。”  
迪普无奈的摇摇头，视死如归般的捋起自己额前的头发，露出他那奇特的北斗七星形状的胎记。他闭着眼睛不敢看比尔的反应，但对方沉默的时间实在是太长了，这让他内心更加忐忑不安——如果对方发出他那标志性的大笑，他都会比现在好受很多。他偷偷睁开一只眼睛，想看看比尔脸上的表情，却发现对方脸上是他从未见过的惊叹的神色。他诧异的睁大眼睛：“比尔……？”  
“这真是……”比尔深深的吸了一口气，“所以这——这就是你的名字的由来？”  
“呃，是的……”迪普不确定的看着比尔，“所以，你是……准备嘲笑我了还是怎么样？没事的，笑吧，我从小到大为这事不知道被笑过多少次了。”  
“这不应该被嘲笑，”比尔严肃的说，“这是——我不知道该怎么说，松树。但是一个天然的，完美的星座形状的胎记？这不是上帝的恶作剧，这是上帝创造的奇迹——虽然我不相信上帝。”  
“有那么厉害吗？”  
比尔郑重的点头。  
迪普睁大眼睛，感觉自己的眼睛里开始有液体溢出。他笑了起来，边摇头边擦去那些眼泪：“哇，这真是——我从小到大第一次听别人这样说。当然啦，我父母和梅宝安慰我时的说辞除外，但他们也没有说过这是个奇迹之类的话……”  
比尔轻轻的给他擦掉眼泪：“真的从来没有人这样说过吗？”  
“从来没有。”  
“那么，现在有了。”比尔探身过去，在他额头的胎记上轻轻的落下一个吻。

——————————————————————————————————  
（我也要来吗？）  
（好吧。）  
——谈谈你和你男朋友吧？  
温蒂坐在椅子上，双手交叉，听见问题之后略微诧异的笑了笑。  
“唔，我和罗比？”温蒂偏着头想了想，“怎么说呢，他真的是个很烂的男朋友。”  
“他不喜欢我抽烟，不喜欢我一个人出去玩，从来不注意听我说的话，而且他还骗我。有一次他拿了一张唱片回来，说是他写给我的。我当然很感动——然后后面我发现他只不过是写了里面的几个和弦部分！真是！”温蒂摇着头，“有很多时候我都忍不了他。”  
——那么你们有过想要分手的时候吗？  
“有，有过很多次，”温蒂很坦然的回答，“事实上分分合合很多次了，我们维持这样的关系已经有……两年？三年？记不太清了。”  
“我有一次是真的生气了，就是唱片那次。我已经想好了我永远也不会再原谅他，我要变回大烟枪和聚会女王。但后来他给我写了很长很长的一条短信，老实说基本上全是废话，但是有一句话打动了我。”  
“他说，他碰到我是被祝福的一件事，他很确定自己一生都不会有什么大的成就，他唯一的成就是遇见了我，他通过遇见我这件事，感觉自己还是有被神爱着的，”温蒂摸了摸鼻子，笑了起来，“天哪，我过了这么久之后说这事情，居然还是有点想哭。”  
“所以我觉得，你一生中其实很难遇到一个你肯去爱或者他肯来爱你的人。如果遇到的话，不管怎么说，也许都应该去试一试，试一试，反正也不会有什么损失。”  
“我害怕如果不去试的话，将来会后悔。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提醒:本章小剧场与文内时间线不同


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *怪诞小镇腐向AU同人，cp Billdip／Tadmab  
> *金融大佬Billx大学教授Dipper设定  
> *恶俗爱情故事

“你真的确定在这附近吗？”  
“我很确定啦！”梅宝探头向饮品店外张望，“你还没找到吗？……好了好了，我去外面接你好啦。”  
她走出店外，四处张望，正好看见迪普在对街朝她挥手。她叉着腰看着迪普从车流中穿过，走到她身边：“你怎么找了这么久，我都跟你描述的详细到不能再详细啦！”  
“你这边楼全长得一模一样，我不好找啊，”迪普喘着气说，这短短的一段路还是消耗了他不少体力，“怎么回事，突然打电话叫我过来？”  
“我倒是想问你为什么这么快就过来了……等等，”梅宝看向迪普的背后，眼睛惊讶的睁大，“那边那个向我们走走过来的是……比尔赛弗？”  
在比尔那个短暂的亲吻——也许不能算作亲吻——之后，两人间陷入了一种奇怪而又暧昧的沉默。他们不约而同的点燃了一支烟，任凭烟雾缭绕，填充车内这小小的空间。正在这时，迪普的手机突然响起，打破了这尴尬的沉默。他拿出手机一看，是梅宝打来的，迪普暗暗感谢了一番他姐姐——梅宝总是在他需要帮助的时候伸以援手！他接起电话，还未反应过来，梅宝就以一种速度快到令人难以听清的语速命令他：“迪普！立刻，马上，到我公司附近的一家饮品店里来，你不回答就当你同意，你回答也视作同意！”，而他只来得及在梅宝话语的间隙里问出一句那饮品店位置在哪里。  
“梅宝，我求求你了，你就不能说的慢一点？”迪普偏着头夹着电话，到处找纸笔想要记下具体位置，这时比尔适时的递过自己的已经调到备忘录界面的手机。迪普对比尔投去感激的一瞥，红着脸接过那个似乎还带着主人温度的机器，记下了地址。  
“这个地方可不太好找，松树，”比尔在旁边探头看着，“你要去这里吗？”  
“对，梅宝叫我过去，”迪普挂下电话，开始解安全带，“虽然我不知道是什么事。”  
“我可以带你走过去！”比尔兴致盎然的建议，“虽然这地方离这不远，但这附近的大楼长得都差不多，一不注意很有可能会迷路的！”  
“呃，我不知道，”迪普挠挠头，“我倒是没意见……但是你不需要，呃，去工作什么的吗？”  
“相信那些员工稍微离开一会儿我的发号施令也不会有问题？”比尔耸耸肩，“那么，我们走吧？”  
“所以你就把他带来这里啦？”梅宝瞪着迪普，“你，就，这，样，把这个怪里怪气的比尔赛弗带过来啦？”  
“嘿，别这样说，”迪普皱起眉，“比尔人挺好的。”  
“挺好的？”梅宝难以置信的摇了摇头，“他——他是不是对你下咒啦？是魔法对不对？他肯定是个巫师！或者别的什么会魔法的……”  
“好啊，好啊，”此时比尔正好走到他们身边，他优雅的对梅宝点头致意，“你们刚刚是在讨论魔法吗？”  
梅宝露出一个僵硬的笑容：“呃……是啊，我们刚刚在讨论——那边那个商场新来的魔术师！对，那个卖气球的骗子可真是有副好口才！”  
“骗术也是很必要的求生手段！”比尔漫不经心的打了个响指，“所以！流星，你这样着急的把松树叫过来是为了什么呢？他刚刚正在和我一起在这附近闲逛。”  
“流星？闲逛？”梅宝愣了一会儿，很快就把这两个词扔到了脑后，“无所谓啦！我是想办个联谊聚会，就今天，在我们家！你看，糖糖已经很久没有喜欢上谁了，自从那个布偶狂人盖比和你之后……不提！总之我叫了很多人，巴拉巴拉，而我当然不会忘记我的小北斗星！等等，迪普，我刚刚没有在电话里告诉你吗？”  
“我是想问来着——”，迪普抱怨，“但你根本不给我说话的机会！而且你怎么不提前告诉我？我们家里真的乱成一团了！”  
“咳，别在意，反正你现在也知道了，至于整理——整理很快的，”梅宝挥挥手，随即转向了比尔，“你要一起来吗，比尔赛弗先生？人越多越热闹！”  
“乐意至极。”比尔挑起眉毛，露出他标志性的过于宽泛的笑容。

远处的梅宝和她的闺蜜们开心的对着话筒唱着80年代的老歌，迪普痛苦的叹了口气，抱着头缩在客厅的角落里的一张椅子上。他开始后悔听从梅宝的要求，把那套打折的卡拉ok设备买回家了。  
他从来就不喜欢这样人多的场合，而短短一段时间他就已经被迫参加了两次大型聚会。不过梅宝的聚会比起那场舞会来，人可算是少的了——虽然他还是觉得这地方人多到让他仿佛难以呼吸。他抬头看了看，这房子里的人基本上都在互相谈话，就连比尔都在和一个穿着深紫色西服的人聊天，他深深呼吸了一口空气，很好。  
迪普派恩斯，相信你自己能做到的。  
他悄悄的站起来，向着楼梯的方向走去——这种时候他总是很感谢自己和梅宝当年即使贷款也要买复式楼，至少在梅宝沉迷于聚会时他能有个可以让他躲一躲的地方。他小心的确保着自己自然的走姿，以防止任何人注意到他。他几乎快要成功了，他都快踏上第一层楼梯了——  
“迪普！过来见见泰德！”梅宝欢快的声音在他身后响起。  
迪普的肩膀塌了下来，他伸手捂住了自己的脸，深深的叹了口气。  
他的姐姐总是在紧要关头的时候闪亮登场。  
“……总而言之，在那场舞会上，巴拉巴拉，我们就这样熟起来了，”梅宝兴高采烈的对迪普说，“吉迪恩还算是办了件好事的，至少它让我遇到了泰德！”  
“我相信吉迪恩听到这件事之后一定会气到鼻子都歪了的，”迪普难以抑制自己露出笑容，“光是想想那个小胖子抓狂的表情——”  
“就让人忍不住想开怀大笑，对不对！”梅宝用力的拍了拍迪普的背，“我懂你，兄弟！”  
“说实在的，梅宝，这真的很痛，”迪普笑着伸手揉了揉自己的肩膀，眼睛盯着那个暗紫色的身影，“所以这次你迷恋上他了？泰德斯特兰治？倒还不错啦，至少比之前那几个靠谱。”  
“而且你知道吗，”梅宝揽住她的弟弟，“泰德和比尔是亲戚。”  
迪普睁大眼睛：“但他们姓氏都不同？”  
“堂兄弟啦，你知道的，”梅宝耸耸肩，“他跟我说了好多比尔的坏话！不过也跟我说比尔其实不算特别坏。”  
“我也跟你说过比尔不算特别坏——”  
梅宝无视了迪普：“他跟我说，比尔赛弗在很多方面都毋庸置疑的是个人渣，他毫无同情心，也没有任何对于对手的怜悯之心。他甚至可以毫无心理负担的骗取老太太积攒已久的养老金——用来购买他公司的理财产品，而他不保证这会不会让她赔的血本无归。”  
迪普皱眉：“那听起来的确够坏的。”  
“但他也跟我说，”梅宝偏头看着迪普，“比尔也许是个十足的人渣坏蛋，但他心里还是会有一块柔软的地方。而他小心的放在那个柔软的地方的人，也许能让他改变，变得不再那么坏。”  
“听起来就像那种烂俗的爱情故事，”迪普摇摇头，“看来你的白马王子和你很配。”  
“我也希望如此。”梅宝喃喃的说。

梅宝和迪普聊了些其他有的没的，随后很快的就又投入到了聚会中去。迪普看着他闪闪发亮的姐姐走到了泰德身边，仰着头对着那个英俊的男人露出笑容，没来由的感到一阵欣慰的失落：也许这次梅宝是真的找到了她的白马王子。他从冰箱里拿了一罐果汁汽水，随便找了个地方坐下，掏出手机看起来未读邮件。就在他皱着眉头回复学生询问作业的弱智邮件时，一条短信就那样突如其来的闯进了他的收件箱，信号灯欢快的闪烁着，提醒他点开那条来自比尔赛弗的未读短信。  
“到阳台上抽根烟吗？”  
连他自己也没有察觉到的是，迪普的嘴角绽开了一个小小的笑容，他迅速的打字回复：“马上到。”

“流星今天依然耀眼夺目，对不对？”比尔叼着烟，懒洋洋的倚在阳台的护栏上对迪普说，“她甚至勾走了泰德的那颗石头心！天哪，她可真是个奇迹。”  
“我们是奇迹双胞胎，比尔，”迪普掏出一根烟，比尔适时的掏出火机为他点燃，“所以说泰德斯特兰治真的是你的亲戚？”  
“对啊，对啊，小泰迪熊，”比尔漫不经心的吐出一个烟圈，“我跟他可不对付了。如果说我是个骗子人渣，那他就是个诚实的好人。就连他的工作也和我对立——他做的是金融产品风险测评，天知道他阻拦了我多少项目进入市场！”  
“那他倒还真是个好人，”迪普也把身体倚在护栏上，歪着头看着比尔，“所以你是真的——会去骗老太太的退休金？”  
“很久以前，当我还是个业务员的时候？是的，”比尔坦诚的回答，“但是我强迫她买了吗？没有，我只是告诉她，‘你的钱放在银行的保险柜里毫无用处，不如拿出来购买金融产品吧，前天有个家伙投了一百块钱，你猜怎么着？今天他的一百块变成了一千块！’，她自己选择把钱全部投进去的！”  
“所以是真的变成了一千块吗？”  
“是真的，”比尔点头，“不过过了两天之后，他的钱变成了一块。”  
迪普被他的话逗笑了：“天哪，比尔，看来你是真的很坏。”  
“没错，我可不是什么慈善家，松树！”比尔打了个响亮的响指，脸上带着笑意，“最好和我保持距离，以防我掏空你口袋里的钱！”  
迪普耸耸肩：“我算是个穷光蛋，所以你大概没办法掏空我的口袋？”  
“唔，这可把我难倒了，”比尔装模作样的思考起来，“不如这样吧，松树，用你的空闲时光做抵押怎么样？我会保证你能赚大钱的！”  
“不用了，非常感谢你。”  
“嘿！我说的都是真的！”比尔叉着腰，“你不想要钱吗？人人都想要钱！”  
“对我来说，还有很多很多比钱更重要的东西，”迪普偏头看着比尔，“比如朋友啦，家人啦，还有我的科研。说起来，比尔，你的家人呢？我是说除了泰德之外。”  
“没有了。”比尔回答的干脆。  
“……只有泰德？”  
“只有泰德。”  
迪普看着比尔，一时间不知道该说什么。他张张嘴，却无法发出声音，最终他艰难的开口：“对不起，我不知道……”  
“别在意，”比尔挥挥手，表情是少有的淡漠，“已经是很久以前的事情了，有大概二十年？我记不清了。也别可怜我，没有家人我一样过的很好。社会地位，金钱，普通人想要却不可得的东西我都有……”  
没等比尔说完，迪普就向前一步抱住了他，几乎是宽慰性的拍了拍他的背，比尔的身体有一瞬间的僵直，最终他叹了口气，伸手回抱了迪普。  
“我都说了，没必要可怜我。”  
这个宽慰性质的拥抱持续了很长一段时间。直到梅宝从阳台的玻璃窗后探出脑袋来，发出一声小小的惊呼之后，他们才尴尬而迅速的分开。迪普装作研究着自家阳台护栏上的花纹，而比尔挑眉看着梅宝：“我能问问是什么事让你来到这远离聚会中心的小小角落吗，流星？”  
“其实是——糖糖让我去帮她找找手机充电器，她手机没电了，而我不知道充电器放在哪里，”梅宝看着迪普，“迪普，家里的数码设备都是你在管的。”  
迪普难以置信的摇头：“你居然会找不到？我以为我确保每个显眼的地方都有一根数据线和插头了！”  
“我就是找不到嘛！”  
“好啦，好啦，我马上就去找。”迪普举起双手投降，随即走向客厅。梅宝看着他的背影，确保他已经走的够远，随即她转过头盯着比尔：“赛弗先生——”  
“什么事，流星！”比尔兴致盎然的看着梅宝，“有什么我能为你做的吗？”  
“迪普不是同性恋，你知道吧？”梅宝眯起眼睛。  
“很巧，我也不是！”比尔打了个响指，“所以呢，我亲爱的小姐？”  
“如果你只是想玩玩，玩够了就收手吧，”梅宝把视线转移到了客厅里的迪普身上，“他太单纯，又容易相信别人——你真的以为我会相信你说的自己不是同性恋的鬼话？只有迪普，那个一直呆在象牙塔里，不谙世事的迪普才会这样轻易的相信你。并且还觉得你只是想和他交个朋友。”  
“总之在你做出什么伤害他的事情之前，我得提醒你记住他的姓氏是什么，”梅宝严肃的看着比尔，“你明白我在说什么，对吧？”  
“派恩斯家族，我明白的，流星，”比尔笑了起来，“我可是很了解你们有着怎样的一对双亲，派恩斯参议员的双胞胎子女。”  
“你要是想利用这一层关系做些什么事，倒也无所谓，我只是希望你别伤害迪普，”梅宝叹了口气，“他是我在这个世界上最重要的人了。”  
比尔不发一言，而梅宝以为他已经充分了解了利弊关系从而决定不再纠缠他的弟弟，颇为高兴的准备回到聚会的中心。而在她推开玻璃落地窗后，比尔突然开口。  
“我的确不是同性恋，流星，”比尔声音平静，“我只是恰好喜欢有趣的人，而我活了这么久，所见过的最有趣的人就是迪普派恩斯。”  
梅宝惊诧的回头，而比尔继续说了下去。  
“我会证明给你看，告诉你我是认真的，我没有抱着任何游戏的态度去对待他——也许刚开始的时候有一点，但现在我确定，我非常认真。这份认真不是因为你们的政客父母的势力或者别的什么，只是因为他，因为迪普派恩斯这个人。”  
梅宝难以置信的开口：“可是你们才认识两个星期不到——”  
“嘿，梅宝，我把充电器给糖糖送去了，”迪普此时恰好从客厅回到阳台，他不明所以的看着这两个人，“所以这是……怎么了？”  
比尔对他笑了笑，随即向他走了过来。他还没反应过来，就感觉到唇上一片干燥温暖的触感，他睁大眼睛，惊诧的看着眼前放大版的比尔，而那位金发男人稍稍睁开眼，露出一片璀璨的金色：“接吻时应该闭上眼睛，松树。”他模糊不清的在他唇边说。  
而梅宝僵硬的站在一边，只来得及想，他兄弟真是说的太对了。  
爱情有时候真是毫无逻辑到让人无法理解。

————————————————————————————————  
【TEXT】  
“松树？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“好吧，我就是想告诉你我接下来一段时间可能会很忙。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“晚安，做个好梦。”  
【短信已送达】  
【目前没有新消息】


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *怪诞小镇腐向AU同人，cp Billdip／Tadmab  
> *金融大佬Billx大学教授Dipper设定  
> *恶俗爱情故事

迪普理着自己手中的试剂瓶，烦躁的叹了口气。他按瓶身上标签首字母的顺序一个个的放到试剂柜里去，越放越烦躁。氯化银，硝酸铵，氯水？氯水怎么会在这里……这又是什么，氢氟酸？怎么浓硝酸也在这里？！这根本不符合顺序！  
“呃，派恩斯先生？”汤普森小心翼翼的说，“试剂瓶的顺序全乱了。”  
“是啊，全乱了。”迪普叹了口气，把手中的那瓶次氯酸随手放在了高锰酸钾的旁边。“全都乱了。”  
自从那次联谊聚会之后，迪普和梅宝很有默契的对那天晚上在阳台上发生的事情闭口不谈，就连日常生活中的对话姐弟俩都是能省则省。梅宝还好，她如今忙着谈恋爱，可以把注意力转移到泰德身上，假装那天晚上没有任何事发生——他的姐姐一向很擅长于欺骗自己；而迪普则没有幸运到能够恰好找到一件事来转移自己的思绪。他的实验室已经结束了当前的课题，正是清闲的时候，而他带的学生们正值假期。他其实完全可以不去学校，呆在家里享受难得的清闲，可是他依然坚持每天上班，仅仅是为了逃避家里令人窒息的氛围。每当他走到阳台上时，总会想起那个吻——一个不同于之前比尔落在他额头上的那个小而轻柔的，而是真正的落在嘴唇上的吻。  
迪普啃着自己的笔，对着面前摊开的一本文献发着呆。他实在不知道比尔到底在想什么，如果是像他姐姐所说，他真的是对自己有意思的话，又为什么会在那天晚上之后就再也没联系过他——当然，那三条他没有回复的短信除外。事实上迪普甚至暗暗期待着比尔会因此而再次到他学校来找他，这样他就可以当面问他，你到底在想什么？你到底是不是同性恋？还有，你是不是真的……喜欢我？  
可是他没有来。  
他的生活像是回到了遇到比尔之前的日子，没有骚扰短信，没有出去走走顺便一起抽根烟的邀请，甚至没有令人烦躁的学生们和写不完的课题报告。清闲，惬意，却让人觉得缺少了些什么。如果不是手机里的短信记录，他恍惚间几乎要以为他生活中从来没有出现过比尔赛弗这个人。  
他突然开始想念那抹金色，以及他标志性的高昂的声调。至少当他们在一起时，他从未感到像现在这样无聊。

清闲了没两天后，迪普又忙了起来。上次那位帮他代课的老师家里出了点事，于是他义不容辞的自愿申请代课——他知道那位老师课多而又不讨喜，真的调停还得配合学生的时间。而他上次正好欠了她的人情，顺手还了倒也刚好。恰逢院系里又开始了新一轮的课题申报，时间很赶，他要填一大堆表格而后收集资料，在三天内上交。就这样马不停蹄的备课上课，写申请提交材料。迪普感觉自己是很久没有这样忙过，忙一点也好，他想，至少没有那么多闲工夫去想些他不愿意再去想的事。

“你确定你还好？！”梅宝抢过迪普手里的杯子，里面褐色的液体稍稍泼洒出来了一些，她担心的看着他，“你今天已经喝了五杯咖啡了！”  
迪普眨眨眼，晃了晃脑袋。咖啡因造成的神经亢奋和困意在他脑内做着激烈的斗争：“我真的挺好的，梅宝——没事儿，我马上就快弄完这份材料了。”  
梅宝深深的皱起眉头来：“我不信——你怎么突然这么忙了？你带的学生不是都放假了吗？”  
“我帮系里另一个老师代课，没办法，她的课太多了，调停很麻烦，”迪普揉揉眼睛，他感觉自己眼前梅宝的影子变成了两个，甚至边缘还开始虚化，“真的没事，大概明天还是后天我就空下来了。”  
“我不管你哪天空下来，你现在就该去睡觉，”梅宝摇着头说，“你已经连着三天每天只睡三个小时了，你——你再这样下去会猝死的。天哪，我之前甚至没注意到，还以为书房里之所以有灯光是因为你忘了关……”  
“你忙着谈恋爱呢，当然不会注意你的弟弟，”迪普掐了掐自己的大腿，强迫自己保持清醒，“说实在的，这几乎是你这几天来对我说话说的最多的一天了。”  
梅宝难以置信的看着他：“我以为是你不愿意和我说话……你甚至不愿意呆在家里！”  
“所以你现在是开始怪我了？”  
“天哪——迪普！我怎么就是在怪你了？你能不能……算了，我不想和你吵架，你现在马上去睡觉，好吗？我不想明天一早起来看到我的弟弟因为熬夜猝死在自己的书桌前！”  
“从刚才到现在你已经说了两次猝死了，你就这么希望我猝死？”  
“我只是在关心你！”  
“如果你是真的关心我就别管我！让我做完我的工作！”迪普发现自己的声调无法抑制的拔高，他是真的生气了，委屈和愤怒在他心里回荡。别人理解不了自己的高强度工作无所谓，但是如果连他的姐姐都没办法理解他，那世界上还有谁，还能有谁？  
姐弟俩僵持之际，迪普的电话突然响了起来。他连着几天熬夜，又做了大量的高强度脑力活动，此时手指不停的发抖，连手机都差点拿不起来。他一看来电显示，名称是比尔赛弗，一时间拿不定主意要不要接。梅宝看着他犹疑不定的脸色，大致猜到这时打来电话的是谁。她叹了口气，直接从迪普手里抽出手机，接起电话。比尔那高昂而欢快的声音几乎是在接通的一瞬间便在话筒那面响起。  
“嗨松树！好久不见！我终于忙完了，你想我了吗？我敢肯定你想了！”  
“不好意思，赛弗先生，”梅宝语气僵硬而冷淡的说，“迪普在忙，你找他有什么事吗？”  
“流星？”比尔的声音里带上了一丝疑惑，“为什么是你接电话？”  
“我已经说过了，因为迪普在忙。你有什么事吗，赛弗先生？”  
“可以的话，我希望我能自己和他说，派恩斯小姐，”比尔的声音沉了下来，“毕竟这是我和他之间的事。”  
“但我是他的姐姐，”梅宝回敬，“如果没有别的事我就挂了，因为他现在真的，真的很忙。”  
“忙到没空接电话？”  
“忙到没力气接电话。”  
梅宝不等比尔回应，径直挂断电话，她把手机放回迪普手上，才发现迪普一直在瞪着她。梅宝被迪普盯得浑身不自在：“怎么了？”  
“你好歹让他说说是什么事吧？”  
“是他自己一直扯些有的没的，还说不是你接电话就不说是什么事，”梅宝皱起眉来，“真是怪人！”  
“那你为什么不把电话给我？！”迪普强压着自己的怒气说。  
“因为你现在整个人都不像个人！”梅宝抑制不住的大声了起来，“你看看你现在，面色惨白，黑眼圈重的我都不忍心看，整个人就像个吸血鬼——还不是好看的那种！你连手机都拿不住了，还有力气接电话？！说实在的，你现在还保持着清醒简直是奇迹！”  
“这和电话有什么关系？！”迪普的声音也变大了，“这和比尔赛弗的电话有什么关系？！天啊，你知道我等他联系我等了多久——”  
“所以归根结底，一切的原因都是这个比尔赛弗，”梅宝反倒冷静了下来，“你是真的喜欢上了他，是吧？”  
“什么——我不——”  
“别解释了，我早该猜到的，”梅宝的摇摇头，“所以你就因为他？因为他而不愿意呆在家里，因为他而这样高强度的工作，折磨自己？”  
迪普开口想要解释，想要告诉梅宝不是这样的，却发现自己没办法说出任何话语。他的内心在承认，在疯狂的告诉他：没错，就像梅宝说的那样，一切都是因为比尔。  
一切都是因为这个浑身上下都不符合逻辑的比尔。  
他的电话又响了起来，迪普伸过手去桌上，想要拿起手机给比尔发个短信，告诉他也许可以等会再打过来。结果他还没有够到手机，就感觉天旋地转，眼前的世界开始模糊不清，最终变为一片纯净的黑色，梅宝在几步外大叫了一声“迪普”，他想回应自己的姐姐，告诉她不用紧张，却无法发声。最终，他的意识打着旋沉入了一片虚无的深渊。

他做了个奇怪的梦，梦到自己和姐姐还是十三岁的时候，在叔公家度过那年暑假的事。但梦境仿佛和记忆不太一样，最起码真实的记忆中，他们没有见到过那些神奇的生物，也没有遇见比尔。  
他梦到自己拿着一本破旧的日志走在森林里，比尔毫无预兆的从他身后出现——只不过他不是人类形态，而是个金色的只有一只眼睛的三角形，他甚至还拿着手杖，带着礼帽和领结。  
“我觉得我认识某个人！”比尔愉快的大声嚷嚷，“想我了吗，松树？我敢肯定你想了！”  
“比尔，为什么你长成这样？”迪普皱着眉看着眼前的那个等边三角形，“你现在看起来就像块玉米片。”  
“嘿，注意点，孩子，三角形是世界上最完美的形状，我还以为你知道的！”比尔叉着腰回答，突然的，他眯起他唯一的眼睛，“不——有什么东西搞错了，你不是松树。”  
“那么谁是？”迪普感觉自己笑了起来，“拜托，世界上只有一个迪普。”  
“这个世界上的确只有一个，但是我得说，宇宙间有千千万万个平行宇宙，”三角形比尔耸耸肩，“你不属于这里，孩子，你得回到自己的宇宙里去。”

随后他感觉到一股轻柔的推力，他就那样醒了过来。他困难地睁开眼，看见惨白的天花板，手背上连着点滴，鼻腔里充斥着消毒水的味道，是医院特有的气味。床铺柔软——太柔软了点，他感到一阵安心，闭上眼睛打算继续睡过去。只不过这次他闭眼没多久，就感觉有人轻轻的推开门走了进来。来人动作很轻，像是放了些什么东西在床头，之后就再没了动静。迪普也没多想，以为是梅宝，想来是她大约马上要去上班，过来看自己一眼。他等着梅宝走的时候把门关好，这样他就可以继续睡觉，然而他却一直没听见来人离开的声音。他终于忍不住，稍稍把眼睛睁开一条缝，想要看看情况，却是立刻被一抹金色占据了整个视线。  
“好啊，看样子你是醒过来了！”  
“比尔……？”迪普揉揉眼睛，他依然感觉自己困倦到无法思考，“你怎么在这里？”  
比尔耸耸肩：“现在可不是回答问题的好时候，松树！我觉得你应该再睡会儿！”  
“是啊，”迪普打了个呵欠，把自己更深的缩入被子里，“我是要睡的，直到听见有人来的声音——你知道吗，比尔，我梦见你变成了一块玉米片。”  
“黄金玉米片还是紫薯玉米片？”  
“黄金玉米片。”  
“那还不错！”比尔愉快的打了个响指，“至少是我喜欢的口味！”  
迪普笑了起来，他感觉自己的意识在逐渐飘散，离开现实世界：“你之前去哪里了？”  
“我以为我发短信告诉你了我接下来会很忙？”  
“是啊，是啊，但我没想到你会忙到连短信也不给我发。”  
比尔像是思考了一会儿，他拿起手机，输入了些什么，随即迪普的手机在床头响了起来，提示主人收到了新的短信。迪普不明所以的拿过手机，打开新消息，发现发件人的名字是比尔赛弗。  
“你好松树！鉴于你向我抱怨我没有给你发短信，所以我现在发给你！希望你下次别这样用高强度的工作折磨自己了，虽然医院很有趣！”  
迪普闷闷的笑了起来，摇着头说：“比尔，你真是……”  
“那么现在能安心睡觉了吗，我亲爱的松树？”  
迪普带着笑意闭上眼睛，感觉到有只修长的手轻轻的拂过自己的头发，几乎是安抚性的拍了拍他。  
“做个好梦，松树。”  
他的身体放松了下来，几乎是立刻陷入了浅度睡眠。他任凭自己的意识缓慢的滑入模糊的边缘，准备好迎接一场无梦而又深沉的睡眠。

————————————————————————  
（好了？）  
（那就开始吧）  
“其实刚开始也不能算喜欢，有好感吧，单纯觉得这个人很有意思，”比尔思考了一会儿，继续说，“但后来相处久了之后，就发现可能是真的喜欢上了。”  
“我不是那种会很容易喜欢上一个人的类型，我不太会去想感情这方面的东西，因为日常工作很忙，我没有时间去应付额外的事情，”比尔耸耸肩，“而且我之前是真的觉得感情很无聊，工作反而更有趣一些。”  
“但是后来遇到他之后我发现，工作好像没有意思了，我可以排开手上的工作就是为了去找他去外面闲逛，或者把客户邮件放在一边和他发发短信，他真的是个很有趣的人，比我身边那些人有趣太多了。”  
“我见过很多种类型的人，我知道一切人性的弱点，其实人真的很容易看穿。有的人你一见到，就知道可能会成为朋友，普通朋友，敌人或者客户，或者朋友更往上的关系。”  
“我以前一直以为朋友和朋友更往上的关系对我来说是不存在的，”比尔笑了起来，露出他尖锐的犬牙，“结果我误打误撞就找到了，生活！”  
“我会和他说我喜欢他的，我当然会说，这有什么难的，”比尔依然保持着那个宽泛到能看见他的犬牙的笑容，“他是我的，我不会允许别人把他从我身边抢走。谁都不行。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提醒：文后小剧场和文内时间线不同


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *怪诞小镇腐向AU同人，cp Billdip／Tadmab  
> *金融大佬Billx大学教授Dipper设定  
> *恶俗爱情故事

梅宝是火急火燎，连哪怕多一分钟都在公司呆不住。时针刚指向下午六点，她就飞也似得冲出办公室，以最快的速度赶到医院。当她蹑手蹑脚的走进属于她弟弟的单人病房时，迪普还在睡。病床床头放着一束金色的铁色箭，空气中清淡的花香混合着一股烟草味，是一闻就知道谁来过。  
梅宝摇摇头，打算就当作自己没有察觉到这件事。她找了个花瓶，把那些花小心的挪到瓶子里去，随后坐在迪普床边的椅子上，开始把准备好的营养食品拿出来。尽管她小心地避免发出太大的声音，那些窸窸窣窣的声音还是惊醒了迪普。  
“认真的吗，梅宝，宝宝奶昔？”迪普眯着眼睛看着他的姐姐摆在床头柜的一堆食物，“我只是过度疲劳，又不是得了别的什么只能吃流食的病。”  
“得了吧，我的小迪嘟，你可喜欢宝宝奶昔了，”梅宝拿出一盒已经削皮切块处理了的苹果放在桌上，“真的不喝吗？我买的是可你最喜欢的口味。”  
“好啦，好啦，我会喝的，”迪普无奈的拿过那瓶奶昔，投入一根粗吸管之后喝了起来，“老天，我有时候真不知道，有个知晓你所有不可告人的小爱好的姐姐究竟是好还是坏。”  
“可是你也知道我所有的小秘密啊，我们扯平了，”梅宝耸耸肩，“所以你——还在生我气吗？”  
“有点。”  
“好啦，我道歉，”梅宝叹了口气，“对不起，迪普，我不应该自作主张的挂断你的电话，还对你大吼大叫。”  
“还有打断我的工作，并且说比尔是个怪人。”  
“对啊，对啊，”梅宝耸耸肩，“我昨晚全都做错啦，老天，我就没有一句话说对的——除了我是真的关心你，我这句话绝对是真心的，好吗，老弟？”  
“我知道你关心我，所以我想——我也该道歉，”迪普叹了口气，“我昨晚太情绪化了，我猜大概是那五杯咖啡的错，它们让我整个人都变得不太正常了。”  
“没事，毕竟比尔也不太正常，你们这样很般配！”  
“梅宝！”迪普感觉自己的脸腾的红了起来，“我们不是——还不是那样的关系！”  
“咳，抱歉老弟，我以为——毕竟你们都亲过了！”梅宝促狭的对迪普眨眨眼睛。  
“那又怎么样？那个完全可以解释为他是和谁打了个赌或者别的什么——梅宝，别笑了！”  
“我的天哪，你还真是够迟钝的，我的小北斗星，”梅宝笑的差点拿不稳手里的食品盒，“你是真的还没有意识到他是真的，真的很喜欢你，是吧？”  
“他根本没和我说过他喜欢我，”迪普低着头咬着吸管，“我是说，你喜欢一个人难道不会去和他说你喜欢他的吗？”  
“我会的，但不一定别人会啊。喜欢这种事情其实是很难说出口的，‘我喜欢你’，‘我不喜欢你’。暂且不论别人，你能说出来吗？”  
“我……”迪普眨眨眼，最终泄了气，“好吧，我承认，我说不出口。”  
“看吧，”梅宝宽慰性的拍了拍他的背，“说不定他是在等着你和他说呢？毕竟无论是谁陷入了爱情这种东西，都会变得患得患失而无自信。”  
“我——我没办法说出口，我是说，进展真的太快了，”迪普拼命的咬着吸管，他几乎要把那根吸管咬坏了，“我一直以为恋爱应该循序渐进？比如认识后的一个月之后开始约会，然后三个月的时候确认关系，四个月的时候亲吻，五个月的时候上床，一年以后开始讨论结婚之类的相关事宜。可是现在，我们才认识两个星期不到，连关系也没有确定，就已经亲过了——还不止一次！”  
“等等，不止一次？”梅宝眯起眼睛，语调开始上扬，“好像某人瞒着我什么事啊？”  
迪普捂住嘴：“我不会说的！绝不！”  
“很好——挠痒痒攻击！”  
迪普猝不及防，一时间没能躲开他的姐姐。他笑的几乎快要流出眼泪：“别——别挠了，真的！梅宝！好啦，我说啦！”  
梅宝收回手，一脸严肃：“很好，我洗耳恭听。”  
“就这样那样，巴拉巴拉，什么的。比尔亲了我的胎记，你知道，他非要看，看完了之后我以为他会嘲笑我或者怎么样，没想到他很严肃的跟我说这是个奇迹，然后就凑过来……什么的，老天，”迪普捂着脸，“我说不下去了，梅宝，饶了我吧。”  
“哇哦，”梅宝眼神闪亮，她捧着脸看着迪普，“这简直——太浪漫了，天哪，我现在能确定比尔是真的喜欢你了。”  
“咳，所以你现在是，怎么着，不反感比尔了？”  
“你让我说实话？我还是觉得他很怪，”梅宝双手抱胸，歪着头看着迪普，“但是他能这样对你，而你看来也很喜欢他。老弟，既然是你自己的选择，那我就支持你，就像我也不会反对你抽烟一样。”  
“哇哦，这真是——”迪普挠了挠头，不好意思的张开双臂，对他姐姐说，“囧囧姐弟抱抱？”  
“真诚姐弟抱抱。”梅宝抱住了迪普，顺势揉乱了迪普的头发。随后哈哈大笑着看着迪普一脸抓狂的整理着自己的头发。欣慰的想，她的弟弟终于要开始谈恋爱了。  
虽然她当初可没想到迪普的约会对象真的会是个男的，而且还是那个怪里怪气的比尔赛弗。

迪普看了一眼表，距离他们约定的时间还有十分钟。他又到早了，虽然这是他的习惯——他一向会提前赴约，以防自己迟到，但是等待真的是件很难熬的事。他又回头看了一眼身后饮品店里的梅宝和糖糖，她们和几分钟之前别无二致：梅宝在无聊的转着杯子里的吸管，而糖糖则摆弄着她的手机，几乎是一刻不停。  
“嘿！松树！你到的很早嘛！”比尔高昂的声音在他身边响起，他转过头去，看见比尔带着一脸笑意向他招手，“走吧，我们去看电影，为了庆祝你提前出院！”  
“不行啊，”迪普摇头，“我在陪我姐姐还有她闺蜜等人。”  
比尔诧异的皱起眉头来：“她们等人和你有什么关系？”  
“糖糖之前在那个联谊聚会上认识了一个人，”迪普解释说，“后来他们短信联系了几天，觉得还不错——糖糖觉得还不错，而那个人又约她出来玩，你知道的，逛逛街吃个饭什么的。但糖糖有点害羞，就拉上了梅宝，梅宝又拉上了我，理由是有个男生在姑娘们比较安全——”  
“所以，你们等到现在那人还没来？”比尔撇了撇嘴，“我还以为你今天只和我有约呢，松树。”  
“是了是了，本来我是说我只要陪到她们等到人之后，糖糖去约会；梅宝去找泰德；然后我跟你去闲逛，随便走走抽根烟之类，”迪普叹了口气，“我也没想到会等这么久，抱歉。”  
“该抱歉的是那个放别人鸽子的垃圾，而不是你，松树，”比尔摇摇头，“天哪，我觉得我已经够不是个东西了，没想到还能有人比我更坏！”  
迪普笑了起来：“也许那人是真的很忙，我猜？别担心，在我心里最坏的还是你。”  
“你可真伤我心了，松树，”比尔半真半假的抱怨，“说实在的，那人有联系你姐姐的朋友吗，还是说连条短信都没发？”  
“他发了，说让糖糖再等他一会儿，他马上就到，”迪普耸耸肩，“不然她们也不会等这么久。”  
“他是怎么说的？”  
“具体的吗？我也不知道……你等一下，我叫梅宝出来。”迪普低头给梅宝发了条短信。店内的梅宝看了眼手机之后，几乎是马上就离开卡座，小跑着出了店里。她一看见迪普就开始抱怨：“天哪，真是太窒息了，我已经好久没有经历过这么尴尬的场面了——啊，赛弗先生也在？”  
“你好，流星！”比尔对她笑了笑，“我是来接松树去和我闲逛的，这样的夜晚最适合到处走走了！”  
“那你们先走吧，没事的，”梅宝的肩膀垮了下来，她叹了口气，“就是我不知道要在这呆多久了。”  
“呃，事实上，梅宝，比尔他想知道那人具体是怎么和糖糖说的，”迪普说，“他是真的和糖糖说他马上就要到了吗？”  
“他说他被些事情绊住了，什么时候脱身什么时候赶来，”梅宝叹了口气，“老实说我觉得他大概不会来了，这是典型的放人鸽子的说法嘛！只有糖糖还很坚定的觉得他不会骗她。”  
“唔，如果你们说的是这个人的话，”比尔把手机调到了社交网站的界面，将屏幕展示给姐弟俩，“我得说他的确不会来了，他现在正忙着和脱衣舞娘拼酒呢。”  
梅宝凑过去看了一眼屏幕，恶心的皱起了鼻子：“噢——等等，你怎么知道他的名字的？”  
“刚刚松树告诉我的，”比尔耸耸肩，“然后我觉得我对这名字有点印象，一查发现真的在好友列表里——老实说这人是圈内惯犯了，专门吊些职位没那么高的小女生，他也睡过我公司好几个女员工。”  
“你好像对这些事情很清楚？”迪普瞟了一眼比尔。  
“只是因为金融圈里女性很少而已，松树。”  
“好啦，不说别的了，这件事状况已经很明朗了，”梅宝摊开双手，“现在唯一的一个问题，谁去和糖糖说？”

“好啦，别哭啦，”梅宝边走边安慰着擦着眼泪的糖糖，“他放你鸽子又不是你的错！”  
糖糖哭的几乎连话都说不清：“我以为……我以为我终于找到个愿意和我约会的人……”  
“他当然愿意和她约会啦，”比尔小声的对迪普说，“他愿意和整个金融圈的小姑娘约会！”  
迪普瞪了他一眼，让他别再说了。走在前面的糖糖不知道是听见了还是没听见，依然擦着眼泪：“我今天甚至还为了他带了隐形眼镜……”  
“老天！”梅宝倒吸一口冷气，“你不是最讨厌隐形眼镜的吗！天哪，你真是为他付出了太多！别哭啦，隐形眼镜都该哭掉了！”  
“已经掉了，”糖糖抽抽搭搭地伸手给梅宝看她握在手心里的两个硅水凝胶片，“我现在什么都看不清了。”  
“没事！梅宝给你带路！”梅宝搂住糖糖，“说实在的，你这样真的很漂亮——考虑一下以后一直带着隐形眼镜怎么样？”  
“你听到了吗，她还夸她漂亮！”比尔难以置信的对迪普说，“亚裔不是都长的差不多吗？”  
“闭嘴，比尔，”迪普给了他一手肘，凶狠的瞪着他，“不是时候——别说了！还有亚裔长得真的不一样，别这样说人家行不行，你这是种族歧视！”  
“抱歉，抱歉，”比尔对他挤挤眼睛，“你知道我不是什么好人，松树。”  
“那也不该是这个时候说这些刻薄话！”  
“那我还要挑个日子说吗？”  
走在前方的梅宝终于听不下去了，她转过头来瞪了两个人一眼，说：“我送她回去，好吧？你们俩爱干嘛干嘛去。”  
“你可以吗？要不要我去拿车送她回去啊？”迪普担忧的问。  
“算了吧，你们这些男生只会添乱，”梅宝招呼着出租车，打开车门，把哭的一团糟的糖糖塞进后座，“等到她家了我给你发短信，好吧？别担心啦！”  
迪普目送着出租车远去，他身边的比尔耸耸肩，说：“所以我们现在该干什么？电影已经结束了。”  
“我也不知道……你约我出来都没有具体计划的吗？”  
“具体计划已经被打乱了！”  
“如果是我的话，那我还会有具体计划B，具体计划C……”  
“是了是了，充满条理的派恩斯博士。但是现在就是没有具体计划，你有什么建议吗，松树？”  
“你约我出来的，你自己想。”  
“我的建议很有可能会让你后悔噢，我亲爱的松树！”比尔叉着腰看着他。  
“你带我去哪，我就去哪，”迪普半开玩笑的说，“你总不会把我卖了吧，我猜？”  
“有可能哦？”  
迪普无奈的摇头：“比尔！”  
“好啦，好啦，”比尔拉起他的手，带他往地下停车场方向走去，“总之我们先去拿车吧，走路一时半会可走不到那里。”  
“你要带我去哪里啊？”  
“到了你就知道了！”比尔啪的打了个响指，转头对迪普露出他那标志性的过于宽泛的笑容。

——————————————————————————————  
【TEXT】  
“迪普！我到糖糖家啦！今晚不回去了因为我们要看恋爱电影一百部大连播！你不用担心我，我很好！ps：你现在在哪？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“呃，我觉得我就算告诉你我在哪，你也不会信的，梅宝。事实上我自己也不敢相信……”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“得了吧我的小迪嘟！电影院？公园？还是说水上儿童乐园？！我想不出比这些地方还疯狂的了，除非是情侣酒店！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“是……”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“是什么？儿童水上乐园？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“你最后说的那个……”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“情侣酒店？？？？？？？？？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT？？？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“我没想到你们进展这么快？？？？？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“好吧，好吧，不管怎么说，你是大人了老弟。记得提醒比尔去买套。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“你们是已经开始了吗？噢，真甜蜜。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“什么……？！梅宝？！不是！没有！别乱说！！！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“还有为什么要我提醒比尔去买套？为什么我就是被上的那个？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“嗯哼”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“‘嗯哼’是个该死的什么意思？？？梅宝？？！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“总之，好好享受这个夜晚，我的小迪嘟。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“梅宝！！！！”  
【短信已送达】  
【目前没有新消息】


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *怪诞小镇腐向AU同人，cp Billdip／Tadmab  
> *金融大佬Billx大学教授Dipper设定  
> *恶俗爱情故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章内容为R18，有对生殖器及性行为的详细描述  
> Warning: This chapter rating as R18, with a detailed description of genitalia and sexual behavior

迪普手足无措的坐在酒店房间里的那张大床上，而比尔背对着他，站在窗口抽烟。他不停的点亮手机屏幕又锁上，梅宝自从那条短信之后就再没理过他，看来是铁了心的要一头扎进恋爱电影的海洋里去，徒留她可怜的弟弟一个人留在现实世界——而且是异常尴尬的现实世界。他不敢看向比尔，却又没有别的事可做，只能不断的把手机打开又关上。而这时比尔突然转过身，向他这边的方向走来，他吓了一跳，差点手机都没拿稳。比尔在他身边坐下，一只手撑在他身边，微微歪头看着迪普。他的眼睛被室内昏黄暧昧的灯光映出一片璀璨的金色，让迪普差点想就这样闭上眼睛，去等待随便什么的来临。  
“后悔了吗？松树？”比尔开口问道，“如果你现在后悔了，我可以送你回家。”  
迪普感觉自己说不出话，他们之间的距离靠得很近——是太近了点，他甚至能闻见在比尔身上烟草燃烧过后的味道，带着点轻微的薄荷气息。“你抽的是薄荷烟吗？”迪普答非所问，事实上他的脑子晕的厉害，根本没意识到自己把心中所想就那样说了出来。  
“薄荷烟？不，我不抽那样的烟。不过如果你喜欢的话，下次我可以给你买一包，毕竟我还欠着你一支烟，”比尔的声音里带着笑意，“但是说实在的，在这种情境下，你问我的问题居然是我抽什么烟？松树，你真是永远都不会让我觉得无趣！”  
“是了，是了，”迪普向后缩了缩，以拉开他们间的距离，让他的脑子能稍稍清楚一点，“不然我该问你什么问题，你有没有买套吗？”  
比尔睁大眼睛，吃惊的看着他，脸上绽开一个愉快的笑容：“我可以把刚刚的话视作一个邀请吗，松树？”  
“……我什么都没说，”迪普感觉自己的脸像是烧着了一般的烫，他把脸扭过去，以避免接触比尔的视线，“老天，我今天说什么都不对——一定是这酒店的灯光太暗的原因，他们就不能装个更亮的灯吗！”  
比尔温柔的凑了过来，蹭了蹭他的鼻子：“对啊，都是这个灯的错——所以，让我们把它关掉吧。”  
迪普的脑子嗡的一响，与此同时，比尔伸手关掉了房间里的大灯，只留下一盏壁灯。那点光亮恰好能照亮比尔那对金色的眼睛，被他亮闪闪的眸子盯着，迪普没来由地感到一阵害怕与心慌。他咽了口口水，慌里慌张的开口说：“我不支持无套性行为。”  
“这种酒店里一般都会有的！”比尔漫不经心欺身上前，手指顺着迪普的腹部一路向上，到达他的胸口，随后他就那样把他向后一推，让他倒在床上。他自己也跟着躺了下来，手指在迪普的腰侧划着圈，“等会从床头柜里拿就好了。不过我得告诉你，我是无套主义者。”  
“看来你的经验很丰富啊，比尔赛弗先生？”迪普侧过身盯着他。“你经常带人来这种地方吗？”  
比尔一顿，手上的动作也慢了下来：“你很在意这个吗？”  
“就是好奇，”迪普尽量让自己的语气里不带上一丝一毫的在意，“想知道万人迷赛弗先生究竟有过几个床伴。”  
“不算上你的话，零个。”  
迪普眨眨眼：“什么？”  
比尔叹气，眼神难得的闪烁了起来：“女性？有过，不过是很久很久以前的事了。男性？从来没有，你是第一个，松树。”  
“那就不能算作零，”迪普严肃的说，他又在不合时宜的时候犯了他的学究习气，“说真的，我开始怀疑你小学算数有没有过关了，比尔。”  
比尔挥挥手：“别管小学算数了——难道你会记得你有过几个床伴吗？”  
“我想想，大学有过一次？然后好像就没有了。咳，别讲这个了，怪难为情的，那次根本不能算上床，我们就是去旅馆开了个房间然后一起坐到了天亮……”迪普的下半句话没能说出口，因为此时比尔低下头用吻封住了他想要说出的话。  
那是个不同于之前仅仅嘴唇碰触的吻，比尔的舌尖试探性的伸出，舔了舔迪普的嘴唇，随后深入，与迪普的舌缠绵了起了。迪普被亲的头晕，脑子昏昏沉沉的没法思考，这时比尔却又突然离开，两人的唇间拉出一条暧昧的丝线。他困惑的看着比尔，微张着嘴，不明白他要干什么，却又在下一秒发出一声惊呼：比尔直接撕开了他的衬衣。  
迪普的皮肤被冷空气一激，是立刻起了一层小疙瘩，却又立刻被温暖包围——比尔此时也把上衣脱了，随手丢向了房间里的某个地方。他俯下身继续亲吻着迪普，从嘴角一路向下，经过他的喉结，锁骨，胸膛，最终到达他柔软的腹部，他轻轻的捏了捏迪普的腰侧，引起迪普一阵呻吟。随后他重重地舔了一口迪普的肚脐，手上已经开始解他的皮带。  
迪普整个身子都弓了起来，随着比尔手上的动作微微的颤抖。他能感觉到那人的手指在描摹着他最私密的器官的外形，动作轻柔而带有危险性。他忍不住喘息起来，而在这黑暗而安静的室内就连最轻微的喘息都显得色气无比。比尔凑近了去看迪普的那件事物，手上的动作没有丝毫的停顿，他兴致勃勃的开口：“松树，我得说你这儿长的真好看！”  
迪普随着比尔的动作短促的尖叫了一声，随即把脸埋进枕头里，愤恨的声音闷闷的从枕头里传出：“闭嘴，比尔！”  
“好啊，好啊，”比尔带着笑意的声音从迪普后方传来，“我会闭嘴的——不过不是现在。”  
随后迪普感觉自己的欲望被纳入了比尔高热而柔软的口腔，他整个人猛地一震，不自觉的颤抖了起来。他能感觉到比尔的舌尖滑过柱形物那圆润的顶端，向下滑过伞状边缘。他舒服的几乎没办法抑制住那些从他唇边泄露出的细碎呻吟，他颤抖着弓起身子以更接近比尔。而比尔感受到他的动作之后，狠狠的在他的物事上嘬了一口。迪普尖叫了一声，就那样泄了出来。而比尔低声笑了起来，黑暗中传来清晰的吞咽声，这让迪普的脸变得更红了。他把自己滚烫的脸整个都埋在了枕头里，而后他听见了解开皮带和拉开拉链的声音。随即他整个被翻了过来，他低低的发出一声惊呼，抬眼看向比尔。金发男人低下头，在他的颈侧磨蹭，声音含混不清：“你害怕了吗，松树？现在后悔依然来得及。”  
迪普咽了口口水，伸手搂住比尔，闭上眼睛，几乎是视死如归的给了他一个笨拙的亲吻。比尔睁大眼睛，因为他的动作感到一阵战栗的狂喜：他的松树给了他占有他的许可证。  
几乎是立刻，他把迪普整个人压在床上，捋开他的头发，从他的胎记吻过他的眼角鼻尖，最终落在他的嘴唇上。迪普笨拙而坚定的回应着他，津液从他们的唇间滑落，被微弱的灯光一映，显现出色气的光亮。迪普昏沉间感觉到有个坚硬的物体顶在自己的小腹上，这让他脸红的更厉害了。仅仅是些微的摩擦，迪普就又立了起来，比尔在亲吻的间隙中笑了起来，伸手向下将两人的欲望套在一起摆弄，迪普感觉自己又快到了临界点，比尔却是用指尖堵着那个小小的孔眼，不紧不慢的用自己整个大了一圈的欲望磨蹭着迪普的。他漫不经心的把迪普揽入自己怀里，偏头去亲吻他的颈侧，去啃噬那处脉搏跳动的地方。迪普感觉自己本应该是一瞬爆发的快感被无限延长，像要将他整个吞噬，他难耐的扭动了起来，不满的拖着长音抱怨：“比尔——”  
“再忍一会儿，我亲爱的松树，”比尔滚烫的气息喷在他的耳侧，他声音沙哑的说着，“马上就好。”  
他伸手去床边的柜子上拿了瓶什么，单手打开盖子之后把那滑腻的液体倒在了自己手上。他手指向下一滑一戳，在那个小小的洞口外打着圈，随即他伸入了一根手指。迪普整个人差点弹起来——他之前从未受过这个，此时感受到比尔的手指在他体内缓慢的移动，最后蹭过那敏感的一点，他呜咽着呻吟了起来。比尔不断的亲吻着他，又放入了一根手指，而后是第三根，最终确定迪普已经被充分扩张之后，比尔抽出自己的手指，转而扶着自己的欲望，缓慢的插了进去。  
迪普痛的倒吸一口气——即使是被充分的扩张之后，他也不能一下就接受比尔的尺寸。比尔缓下动作，等着迪普适应，他才开始慢慢的向前动作，而后由快到慢，磨蹭过迪普敏感的一点的同时放开了禁锢着迪普欲望的手。强烈的快感席卷而来，迪普没办法抑制住自己大声的呻吟。他叫着比尔的名字，整个弓起身子，揽住比尔的脖子，腿缠上比尔的腰际——他几乎整个人贴在了比尔身上，随后立刻射在了他的小腹上。比尔再也忍不住了，他抱起迪普，让他坐在自己身上以插的更深，迪普伏在比尔肩头，因为他剧烈的动作而气喘吁吁的呻吟着。比尔一边动作，一边啃噬着迪普圆润的耳垂，他在他耳边低声诉说着他对他的爱意，像是恶魔的低语。迪普呻吟的更厉害了，他向后仰去，第三次的泄了出来，白浊的液体溅的到处都是。与此同时，比尔也让自己的欲望之火整个释放在了迪普的身体里。他在迪普耳边低吼：“你是我的，永远都属于我，你永远，永远都不能离开我。”  
“我不会的，”迪普精疲力尽的对他笑了笑，随后整个人倒在了他的身上，“我保证。”  
比尔抱着他，轻轻的亲吻着他的颈侧：“永远都不？”  
“永远都不。”  
他们静静的拥抱了一会儿，随即一起躺在床上，任由对方的体温包裹着自己，一起陷入了温柔而沉静的梦乡。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *怪诞小镇腐向AU同人，cp Billdip／Tadmab  
> *金融大佬Billx大学教授Dipper设定  
> *恶俗爱情故事

“所以你到底在介意什么？”梅宝盘腿坐在沙发上，一边敲打着电脑键盘，一边心不在焉的问。  
“就是有点介意，”迪普坐在地板上，咬着吸管，盯着他杯子里的柠檬水，“你知道，他那个时候说他之前有过别的床伴……什么的。”  
“成年人有过床伴很正常啦！难道在遇到真爱之前就不能有过性生活的权利了吗？”  
“不是这个问题，梅宝！你看，之前我喜欢温蒂的那时候，她不是和罗比分分合合吗，每次我以为我有机会了，她就又和罗比复合了。”  
“所以你是在担心他之前的床伴会回来找他？”梅宝叹气，“天哪，老弟，你真是太可爱了。”  
“我不明白这些事情嘛，”迪普喷了个鼻息，把柠檬水放回茶几上，“你刚刚说我太可爱了是什么意思？我的过往经验不能作为目前这段关系的参照吗？”  
“当然不行！”梅宝按下保存键，又打开了另一份文件，“你之前的那些，要么是暗恋，要么是开完房间之后聊天聊了大半夜。要我说，比尔都可以算是你的初恋了。”  
“呃，可是我高中的时候也算是谈过几个女朋友的？虽然都是几天后就分手了……”  
“没上过床的都不算真的谈过恋爱！”梅宝坚定的一挥手，“成年人的世界里就是这样规定的！欢迎来到成年人的世界，小迪嘟！”  
“谁规定的？”  
“我规定的，”梅宝又低头去研究那些报表，“放心啦老弟，他肯定是真心喜欢你。如果他只是想和你上床的话，他绝对第一天就会带你去酒店而不是在两三个星期之后——如果不是喜欢你，他是不会在你身上花时间的。因为大家都很忙，而在一个自己不感兴趣的人身上花这么多精力和时间？那未免太奢侈了一点。”  
“说到这个，”迪普敲了敲梅宝的电脑，“你怎么在家里还在工作？今天可是周六，你平常这个时候不是早该出去和格兰达她们，呃，逛街去了之类的？”  
“格兰达的男朋友从澳大利亚飞过来看她了，就那个小王子；糖糖？我可不觉得她有出来玩的心思，而我嘛……”梅宝的手指停下敲击键盘，她用指甲抠着键帽，显得有些烦躁。迪普看着她，等着她说下去，但梅宝只是甩甩头，继续做着她的报表。  
“你怎么了？”迪普把她的笔记本电脑合上，丢在一边，严肃的看着梅宝，“你不对劲——别想着瞒着你的弟弟，好吧？我们可是从小脸对着脸长大的！”  
“好啦，好啦，”梅宝咬着嘴唇，随手扯过一个靠垫塞在怀里，“是泰德——”  
“他怎么了？他和你吵架了？他骂了你吗？他跟你提分手了？他是不是伤害你了——”  
“嘿，冷静点，老弟，”梅宝笑了起来，“别抓狂啦！你抓狂的样子真的太搞笑了！”  
“所以发生了什么？”迪普双手抱胸，看着梅宝。  
“是——”梅宝犹豫了一会儿，最终叹了口气，“他向我求婚了。”  
“什么？”迪普以为自己听错了。  
“求婚！”梅宝大声的说，“他甚至连戒指都买好了！老天！十克拉的订婚钻戒！他居然还说如果觉得不够大还可以换！”  
“等等，等等？钻戒？订婚？泰德和你？”迪普觉得自己的脑子有点转不过弯来，“你们——你们甚至认识时间的比我和比尔的还要短！”  
“是啊，是啊，我现在才发现他们家的人可能都有点什么毛病。”梅宝捂着脸说。  
迪普点头，点了一半才发现不太对劲：“所以你答应了没有？”  
梅宝摇头：“我和他说我要考虑一段时间——天哪，我真的还没有准备好！结婚？我？我还以为我会就这样，随便谈谈恋爱，然后保持单身到五十岁，最后成为金融界排名第一的女性合伙人，各个出版社都来找我写自传，小姑娘们对我恨的牙痒痒，但就是没办法取代我的位置——我以为我会这样的！”  
迪普叹了口气，起身坐到梅宝身边：“不管你结婚与否，我觉得你自己开心是最重要的——但是你是真的挺喜欢泰德的，对吧？之前那个向你求婚的家伙可是直接被你拉黑，还被整个你的朋友圈封杀了。”  
“你说杰夫啊，”梅宝轻蔑的哼了一声，“那个小矮人——他职位甚至都没有我高，还骗我！老天，他怎么会有那个自信觉得我会嫁给他的！”  
“所以你至少愿意为了泰德考虑一下，”迪普撑着头看着他的姐姐，“他是真的不一样，对吧？”  
“对啦对啦，”梅宝烦躁的扯了扯她的头发，“但我不想结婚！”  
“那就跟他说你还不想结婚？”  
“他说他想有个家庭，”梅宝深深地叹了口气，“他和比尔都没有父母，也没有其他的亲人，所以他特别特别希望自己能够有个家庭。他说，他好不容易遇到一个喜欢到想结婚的人，他等不及。”  
“但是问题在于你想不想结婚。”  
“是的，问题在于我想不想结婚，”梅宝点头，“说实在的，我没办法理解婚姻。你记得我们小时候爸爸妈妈吵架的事吗？我不想变成那样，不想过那样的生活。婚姻到底是什么？由爱结合最终走向平淡与琐碎？那我宁愿一辈子只谈恋爱。”  
迪普想说些什么来安慰梅宝，但他放在茶几上的手机却恰好在这时震动了起来。他看了眼屏幕，上面显示着有一条来自比尔的未读短信，他点开一看，不出意外地又是约他出去抽烟闲逛的内容。他犹豫了好一会儿，纠结着要不要拒绝比尔而留下来陪他的姐姐。梅宝瞟了他一眼：“比尔对吧？去吧去吧，不用担心我，我自己在毛衣城里呆一会儿就好了——别一脸震惊的看着我，迪普，你太好猜了！说真的，只要提到比尔你身边的粉红色泡泡数量都要超过国际上规定的AQI临界值了！”  
“你这是在说你的弟弟是污染源吗？”  
“至少对现在的我来说？是的，”梅宝把自己整个缩进了毛衣里，“快走，我不想看着你在家里一脸甜蜜的和比尔发短信，我现在不能接收任何恋爱能量——我怕我一个忍不住就打电话跟泰德说我受不了我弟弟和他男朋友了我们快结婚吧！”  
“泰德对你姐姐求婚了？”比尔睁大眼睛看着迪普，“天哪！这颗流星真是奇迹！”  
“我都和你说过我们是奇迹双胞胎啦，”迪普将烟放在唇边，让比尔帮他点燃，“主要是她不想结婚。说真的，泰德就那么渴望家庭吗？”  
“之前？没有，”比尔耸耸肩，“他整个人就像个方块——太死板了。我是真没见过他对谁动心过，除了你姐姐。他大概是真的很喜欢流星吧，我猜。”  
“梅宝大概也真的很喜欢泰德，”迪普叹了口气，“之前也有过一个人不知好歹地向她求婚，那人后来可惨了——梅宝所有的朋友都拉黑了这个人！但是对着泰德，她唯一的反应居然只是要考虑考虑，甚至开始思考起婚姻的真谛来了。”  
比尔大笑起来：“看来他们是真的很般配——那么你呢，松树？你觉得婚姻的真谛是什么？”  
迪普思考了一会儿，迟疑的说：“我不知道——我从没考虑过这个……等等，我们现在要去哪里？”  
“去看电影！”比尔兴高采烈的说，“我好不容易抢到票的——只有我公司附近那个电影院有排片！我觉得你会喜欢的，松树！”  
“什么片子啊？”  
“《人类消失后的世界》。”  
“哇哦，”迪普严肃起来，“就是那部《人类消失后的世界》？”  
“对的，”比尔同样一脸严肃，“我们走吧，去拿车？”  
“快走快走，”迪普催促着比尔，“什么时候开场？我们可不能迟到！”  
“奇怪了，应该就在这边的，”比尔一脸疑惑的摁着自己手中的车钥匙，“怎么会没有感应？”  
“你是不是记错了？”迪普环顾四周，同样没能发现比尔的那辆车，“你确定你停在这个区吗？”  
“当然啦！伟大的比尔赛弗不会记错任何事！”  
“是了是了，那么请问比尔赛弗先生，你找到你的车了吗？”迪普耸耸肩，“我得说我们没多少时间了。”  
“我得说你的担心是多余的，松树！”比尔叉着腰说，“我去那边找找，你在这等一会儿——我们能赶上的，这毋庸置疑！”  
迪普耸耸肩，站在原地看着比尔的背影消失在车辆的空隙间。地下停车场里昏暗的白炽灯闪烁不停，让这地方透着一股阴森森的诡异气息。他突然觉得有点冷——有可能是因为他身边少了一个热量来源。他摇摇头，像是这样就能驱除脑子里开始自动浮现的恐怖片画面，向前走了几步，试探性的开口：“比尔？”  
没有回应。  
他突然想起来之前他姐姐和她朋友们闲聊时谈到的事，金融区附近的停车场，没有破解的绑架案——绑架的是成人还是儿童，这点暂且存疑。而且传说还是比尔公司的人犯下的事……他又往前走了几步，这次他稍微提高了点声音：“比尔？！”  
依然没有回应。  
他害怕了起来，脚步不由得加快。他的脑内已经开始像走马灯一样播放无数部商业片和警匪片的片段了：比尔因为工作上的事得罪了某个人，从此他怀恨在心，之前犯下的事不过是演练，他一直在等待着比尔落单的机会。如今机会终于来了，他要绑架比尔，然后向他的家人勒索巨额赎金，但是比尔并没有能够给他支付赎金的家人，因为他没有父母而他唯一的堂兄弟不喜欢他，最终他会杀死比尔——杀死比尔，这好像是某部电影的名字。他摇摇头，把乱七八糟的想法从脑子里驱除。不管怎么说，他得找到他。  
他快步地走过一辆又一辆车，在空隙间寻找着那抹耀眼的金色，他呼喊着他的名字，可是没有回应。他突然害怕了起来，比尔像是消失在了这偌大的地下室中，又或者他从未存在，这一切都不过是他的一个幻觉。他走的越来越快，最后跑了起来，直到他撞到了一个温暖的怀抱里。  
“好啊，好啊，”那个熟悉的高昂到几乎有些刺耳的声音在他耳边响起，带着点惊讶的语气，“这是怎么了，松树？”  
迪普什么也没说，伸手紧紧地抱住了比尔，像是他一放手，那人便会就此消失在他眼前。比尔愣了几秒，不明所以地伸手回抱住了他：“松树？我得说我们再不抓紧，可能就真的赶不上电影了”  
“闭嘴，去他妈的电影。”迪普从他胸前抬起头，瞪了他一眼，难得的爆了句粗口。他扯过他的领带以让比尔低下头来，闭上眼，仰头亲吻上了比尔的唇。  
比尔惊讶的睁大了眼睛，看着眼前迪普不断颤动的眼睑。而迪普感觉不到比尔的回应，不满的半睁开眼睛，在他唇边模糊的说：“接吻时该闭上眼睛，比尔，这可是你告诉我的。”  
比尔闷闷的发出一声短促的笑声，伸手穿过迪普脑后棕色的发丝以拉近他们间的距离，将这个吻加深。  
他的松树真是永远都不会让他感到无趣。  
——————————————————————  
【TEXT】  
“迪普？你在哪？现在都快十一点了”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“你不是不想我在家里用恋爱能量污染你吗？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“今天你不在的时候我连着看了好多苦情电影，我现在内心很平静，所以你说什么我都受的住！  
ps：已经能很坦然的说出自己浑身上下都是恋爱能量啦？我的小北斗星真是进步神速！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“梅宝！我才没有浑身上下都是恋爱能量！！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“好吧，可能有一点。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“总而言之你在哪儿呢？你再不回家我就要把大门反锁了！等等，你不会又和比尔去了情侣酒店吧？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“不是！我们在看电影！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“不过这电影太无聊了。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“我怎么记得你和我说的是你要去看《人类消失后的世界》？我就知道那个很无聊！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“本来应该是这样的，但是我和比尔在停车场花的时间太久了……”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“你们干了什么？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“等等，你不要告诉我，我不想问了。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“也没怎么样……就是抱了一会儿然后亲了一会儿最后在车上……”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“如果你不是我的弟弟的话我真的会爆粗口的迪普”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“我，说，过，不要散发任何恋爱能量给我的！！！！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“我又想给泰德发短信答应他的求婚了，我要关机继续看苦情电影。关机前先拉黑你，以防你等会儿又刺激我。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“今晚别回来了，祝你被操到明天走不了路。  
爱你的 梅宝”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“梅宝？？！！！！！！”  
【短信送达失败】


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *怪诞小镇腐向AU同人，cp Billdip／Tadmab  
> *金融大佬Billx大学教授Dipper设定  
> *恶俗爱情故事

吉迪恩走进迪普的办公室，自顾自的坐上他办公桌对面的那张椅子上，理了理衣服，好整以暇的等着迪普察觉到他的存在。而迪普此时正咬着笔，艰难的和数独游戏做着斗争。他太过于专注，以至于完全没察觉到吉迪恩的存在。吉迪恩等的略微有点不耐烦，他咳嗽了一声，发现迪普依然没有从他眼前的游戏中抬起头来，他略微有点尴尬的又咳嗽了一声，但迪普连看也没有看他一眼，只是不耐烦的开口：“汤普森，我让你找的资料你去找了吗？”  
“迪普派恩斯！”吉迪恩实在是忍不住，他大声的叫了一句迪普的名字。这次迪普终于抬起头来，惊讶的神情在看见吉迪恩之后迅速转变为了掩饰不住的厌恶：“吉迪恩，你来这里做什么？”  
“好啊，好啊，你总算愿意把视线稍微从你那无聊的死宅游戏上挪开一会儿了啊，”吉迪恩优雅的交叠起他那肥胖的双腿，“迪普派恩斯，老朋友，我来这里是有事情要和你谈的。”  
“我倒是希望别有这个事情，”迪普叹了口气，把笔丢进桌上的笔筒里，“所以？什么事？如果你是为了梅宝而来的话，我得说她现在已经有男朋友了。”  
“我知道，我当然知道她有男朋友了，我可是每时每刻都在关注着她的一举一动，”吉迪恩双手交叉，尽力掩饰着自己内心的愤怒，“我还知道那人向她求婚了，对吧？”  
“对啊，”迪普耸耸肩，“你这不是知道的很清楚嘛——所以你来找我是为了什么？”  
“当然是为了——和我亲爱的合作伙伴讨论投资的相关事宜啊，派恩斯博士，”吉迪恩露出一个奇怪的笑容，“你觉得他们真的会结婚吗？迪普派恩斯？”  
“说不准，也许真的会呢！”迪普撑着头，漫不经心的说，“你这是要撤回投资还是怎么的？我倒是很欢迎你这样做，毕竟拿你的钱做研究让我觉得怪恶心的——不过你得考虑考虑你个人以及你公司的声誉吧，毫无理由的撤回投资可是要负法律责任的。”  
“没错，没错，真让我惊讶啊，派恩斯博士，你比我想象中的要更理解金融行业嘛！”吉迪恩充满讽刺性的鼓起了掌，“撤资是不会的——如你所说，这有损我以及我公司的声誉，但是！你要知道资金可不是一次性全部付清的。还记得合同上怎么说的吗？每个月定额拨款，之前的我可以不要，后续的资金能不能按照原计划拨到你们实验室的账户里，就看你的表现了。”  
“我都说了，我不稀罕你的投资，我甚至很乐意看看你违规操作之后的下场，”迪普双手抱胸，瞪着吉迪恩，“你想要我干什么？拆散梅宝和泰德？做梦！说真的，随便你撤资或者别的什么，我都不在乎。只要你能远离我的姐姐就好！”  
“随便我做什么，这可是你说的，”吉迪恩反而冷静了下来，他跳下椅子，优雅的对着迪普鞠了个躬，“等着瞧吧，迪普派恩斯，你会为你今天所说的话付出代价的。”  
“所以这就是为什么报纸上说你的研究成果涉嫌重复发表和造假？！”梅宝瞪着那篇报导，手指紧紧的攥着那份报纸，甚至指尖都开始发白，“天哪——吉迪恩怎么能——他怎么能这样做！！”  
“可他就是这样做了，”迪普无所谓的耸耸肩，“相信我，这种捕风捉影的报道不会对我造成什么实质性影响的，科研界可从来不看八卦，而只看成就。”  
梅宝忧虑的摇摇头：“我觉得这事情没这么简单……”她的话音未落，家里的座机就疯狂的响了起来。姐弟俩对视了一眼，梅宝惴惴不安的伸手接起电话，按下了外放键。  
“嘿！孩子们！是你们的斯坦叔公！阿福那个科学狂人今天早上看见报道了，非常生气，说迪普不应该做出那样的事！我倒觉得无所谓，这样我们的两个侄孙就都是骗术大师了——所以到底是怎么回事？”  
迪普叹了口气，伸手捂住了眼睛：“好吧，梅宝，你说对了，这事情好像的确没那么简单。”  
短短一天的功夫，迪普就已经接连不断的收到了好几个杂志的采访邀请和询问，甚至一些平时并不熟识的同事也打电话过来探听情况。虽然刊登他的论文的科学杂志发出声明说派恩斯博士是否有造假行为暂且存疑，但是依然抵挡不住人们的怀疑与否定。他的课被学校暂时调停，正在研究中的课题也被终止。一时间迪普觉得像是他真的做了些什么不好的事——否则他怎么会沦落至此？而梅宝担心他却也无能为力，她只能拼命的工作，赚钱养活她和他的兄弟。  
“我真的没事——反正我就当放假了，”迪普往自己嘴里塞着玉米片，漫不经心的和梅宝打着电话，“我还是挺开心的，不用看着那些除了捣乱以外什么事都不会的学生真是让我的人生又开始焕发光彩！”  
“听起来倒是挺好的，”梅宝那边传来一阵阵的电话铃响和敲击键盘的声音，这让她的声音显得有些模糊不清，“不过说真的，少吃点玉米片，老弟。你好歹出去走走也行？别憋在家里看那些无聊的科教片然后吃垃圾食品啦！”  
“出去走走？”迪普短促的笑了一声，“去哪里走？大学城？我是嫌他们说的那些毫无根据的谣言还不够过分是吗？”  
“你可以去公园或者其他地方——”  
“别了梅宝，我不想出门，我现在唯一想做的就是呆在家里，吃玉米片喝苏打汽水看科教片。说实在的，垃圾食品真是够减压的，我算是明白为什么那些失败者都很容易发胖了。”  
“你既然知道会发胖，那就少吃点，”梅宝言简意赅的规劝着她的弟弟，“对了，比尔呢？这么大的事情他连个电话都没给你打？”  
“我全挂了——我不想接他的电话。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不想——不想让他看到我现在这个样子，”迪普叹了口气，烦躁的挠了挠头，“我希望在他的印象里我还是那个派恩斯博士，而不是现在的派恩斯失败者。”  
“你这样的心态我能理解啦，老弟。但是……你不觉得这样把你糟糕的一面藏起来只会让事情变得更糟吗？”  
“我很早以前就学会只给别人看好的一面了，梅宝，”迪普又往嘴里塞了一把玉米片，“说真的，你不能奢求喜欢你的人会连你糟糕的一面也一起喜欢的。”  
“但我还是觉得你不应该不接他电话，”梅宝深深地叹了口气，“说真的，迪普，我现在在想是不是因为我和泰德才导致你……”  
“说真的，请你别这样想，”迪普打断了梅宝的话，“我的论文一定是因为有纰漏才会被吉迪恩那个可恶的小胖子抓住把柄，这怪不了任何人，要怪也只能怪我自己不够细致。”  
“但我还是觉得对不起你。”  
“要真觉得对不起我就快和泰德结婚，”迪普半开玩笑的说，“别辜负了我的牺牲。”  
梅宝忍不住笑了起来：“我会考虑考虑的——包括你牺牲的这部分。”  
挂下电话之后，迪普丢开装着玉米片的包装袋，躺在了地板上。他看着天花板发呆，想着自己之后该怎么办。  
他其实没有在梅宝面前表现的那样坚强，他也很害怕——万一是真的被判定造假，他的职业生涯即可说是完全毁了。他当然没有做过那样的事情，但这几天的各种舆论导向让他感到害怕，让他觉得是不是自己真的做的不够好。他自认为每篇论文发表之前都梳理过很多次，以避免出现引用未表明或者数据重复使用的情况，但是也许真的是因为自己的疏忽？也许自己真的在自己也没意识到的情况下做出了错误的事？他不敢想下去。  
此时门铃突然响了起来，他以为又是找上门来的媒体，不耐烦的高喊一声迪普派恩斯不在家。喊完之后门铃声停了下来，迪普以为门外的人走了，稍感安慰的继续瘫在地板上，却没想到此时传来了钥匙开门的声音。他吓了一跳，从地板上蹦起来，却没想到正好和刚进门的比尔对上了眼神。  
迪普感觉自己脸红了起来，他结结巴巴的问比尔来干什么，为什么会有他家的钥匙。而比尔耸耸肩，回答他：“秘密！”  
“比尔！”  
“好啦，好啦，我亲爱的松树，”比尔转身把门关好，脱了鞋之后和他一起坐在了地板上，“要见你一面可真不容易！顺便，钥匙我是去找流星要的，她很爽快的给我了并且让我把你拉出去转转！你想出去转转吗？”  
迪普沉默的摇摇头。  
比尔搂住迪普，让他往自己这边倾斜，靠在他的肩膀上：“害怕别人会在你背后窃窃私语？”  
“我害怕的是毫无根据的窃窃私语。”  
“窃窃私语一般都毫无根据！因为如果理直气壮，为什么不直接在别人面前说出来？”  
“大概是因为社交礼仪？”  
“去他的社交礼仪，”比尔轻蔑的喷了个鼻息，“那东西毫无用处。我到现在也不明白为什么人类要研究出这么一套玩意儿！”  
“我得说你也是人类的一员，比尔。”  
“哦？是吗？我还以为我早就被那些窃窃私语剥夺了我身为人类的资格了，因为按照他们的说法，我可是个冷血无情的吸血鬼来着！”  
迪普笑了起来——这是他这么多天来第一次露出真正开心的笑容：“我倒觉得这个身份很适合你。”  
“谢谢你的夸奖，贝拉*！”比尔耸耸肩，“所以现在感觉好些了？”  
“好多了，”迪普闭上眼睛，向比尔温暖的怀里缩了缩，“谢谢你，比尔。”  
“不客气，松树！”比尔愉快的打了个响指，“说真的——你需不需要我来帮你结束这场闹剧？”  
迪普惊诧的睁开眼睛，转过头盯着比尔：“什么？”  
“别忘了我的身份以及社会地位？”比尔蹭了蹭迪普的鼻子，“我是说真的，你需不需要我帮你？”  
迪普愣愣的看着他：“你是说……？”  
“我会动用我的人脉关系平息这件事，包括那些奇怪的流言以及那些恶意的针对你的人身攻击，甚至还有你的论文重审，只要你说一声你需要，我就立刻动手去做，”比尔认真的看着他，金色的眼睛里是少有的严肃，“松树，需要还是不需要？”  
迪普深深的吸了一口气，思考了起来，比尔玩弄着他棕褐色的发丝，等待着他的决定。最终迪普看着他，坚定的摇了摇头。  
“谢谢你，比尔，”迪普的声音轻却坚定，“但是这是我自己的事，我有那个信心认为我不会被判作违规——因为这根本是无中生有。我能搞定的，但是还是谢谢你，比尔，谢谢你愿意为了我做这些事，之前我真的很害怕，但是你来了之后，我好像就没那么怕了——对不起之前挂你的电话，我只是不想让你看见我现在这个糟糕的样子。”  
比尔看着迪普，仿佛看了很久很久，却又像是只看了几秒钟。最终他把他用力的揽入怀里，把头埋在他的颈侧深深的吸气。  
“你到底有什么魔力？”比尔喃喃的说，“你为什么能让我如此着迷？”  
“比尔？”迪普不明所以的问，“你在说什么？”  
“没什么，松树！你想吃点什么吗？我有点饿了！”  
“如果你饿了的话，我可以给你弄点吃的，不过我做的不太好……”  
看着正在冰箱里翻找着食物的迪普的背影，比尔眯起眼睛想，即使是他的松树不需要他的帮助，他也得做点什么，比如给某个滥用私权的人一点“小小的”惩罚。  
当然，以他自己的名义。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *暮光之城的梗


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *怪诞小镇腐向AU同人，cp Billdip／Tadmab  
> *金融大佬Billx大学教授Dipper设定  
> *恶俗爱情故事

“所以你准备几点回家？”迪普咬着笔，整个人缩在转椅上晃来晃去，边看着报告边心不在焉的和梅宝打着电话。那边梅宝的声音伴随着震耳欲聋的合成音乐，从话筒里传来，“大概不回来了！”梅宝大声的说，“我们玩的太开心了——而且说了很多小八卦！”  
“是了，是了，我知道你们女孩子聚会惯例都是要说八卦的，”迪普把笔从嘴里拿出来，在报告上圈出还需探讨的部分，“你不回家，那我也不回去了。实验室的空气真是让我怀念到不行，而且我的试剂们都还好好的，我都要流泪了——感谢汤普森，没有让学生们毁了他们！”  
“又来了，科学狂人迪普！”梅宝大笑起来，“不管怎么说，我是真的很高兴你的那些冤屈被洗清了。老实说，我之前真的已经做好养你一辈子的打算了。”  
“你可养不了我一辈子，梅宝。别忘了你的泰德。”  
“迪普！你就一定要在我玩的正开心的时候提这档子事吗！”  
“是的，一定，绝对。这是对于你抛下你刚刚恢复工作而且忙得不行的弟弟跑去聚会上当聚会女王的小小报复。”  
“哦——是了，是了，那还真是对不起啦，我的小迪嘟！你知道吗，我刚刚想到我是真的养不了你一辈子，因为你还有你的比尔呢！”  
“梅宝！”  
“礼尚往来，老弟！不管怎么说，祝你和试剂们度过一个愉快的晚上！”  
迪普哼哼了一声算作回复，那边的梅宝满意的挂下电话，随即迅速的继续投入到热火朝天的聚会中去。  
虽然迪普和他的同事们一向对着科学杂志的审稿速度有着刻薄的评价，但是对于迪普论文的复审，这次的速度真可说是闪电一般。短短几天，杂志上就刊登出好几个权威专家共同署名的声明，告知大众迪普派恩斯博士的论文不存在任何造假抄袭的行为，而随后大学里也恢复了迪普的课程以及他的课题进度。他也曾怀疑过这一切顺利到几乎有些诡异的背后是不是有人在推波助澜，但当他旁敲侧击的询问比尔的时候，那人睁大他金色的眼睛，一脸无辜的表示他没有做任何事（“为什么会这么顺利？当然是因为清者自清，松树！”）。于是他暂且按下心头的疑虑，什么也不想的投入到研究和授课中去。但可惜的是，即使事实已经被证明，谣言却仍然不会止息。  
“看看这是谁，我们的骗子教授！”迪普刚刚推开实验用教室的门，就听见一个刺耳的声音，他循着声音来源的方向看过去，正对上几张年轻而充满敌意的脸，“为了职位不择手段，对吧？我真不知道为什么学校居然依然让你来教授我们，万一我们都被你教成了像你这样会作伪论文的人怎么办？”  
迪普不紧不慢的把手中的资料放在桌上，拿起学生名册看了一眼：“桑蒂亚戈先生？我记得你，上次在实验室把白磷扔进水里的那个。”  
“是的——而你羞辱了我！”那学生一脸愤怒中显露出抑制不住的快意，“你以你的成就羞辱了我，但那又怎样？现在大家都知道你只是个靠着抄袭论文而上位的骗子了！”  
“我不光记得你把白磷扔进水里，先生，”迪普慢悠悠的说，“我还记得你上学期的生物论文，《克隆与肿瘤生物治疗技术现状》。老天，你的数据简直一团糟，你是不是根本就没有认真听过你们教授讲抗体介导的内容？”  
桑蒂亚戈涨红了脸：“那至少我没有抄袭！”  
“但是造假了，”迪普耸耸肩，“你的数据，连我都能看出来错的一塌糊涂。所以你是怎么觉得我能教给你作伪的技巧的？你可比我厉害太多了！”  
“不管怎么说，你是真的很了解这些事嘛，教授？”  
“那是因为我看的太多了——你知道每年有多少学生的论文造假吗？毕业论文，研究生论文，连结业论文都要造假！”迪普叹了口气，“我不求你们的数据能够完美无缺，但至少你们能不能自己认认真真的自己做一次实验，观察一下数据？相信我，只要你认真严谨做过几次实验，你就会知道你们编造的数据有多离谱。”  
“所以这就是为什么你能这么熟练的作伪论文的原因吗？”桑蒂亚戈自以为抓住了迪普话中的把柄，又洋洋得意起来。迪普无奈的摇了摇头，翻了个白眼：“请问你有看过我的任何一篇论文吗，先生？”  
“没有，我可不屑于去看那些作假的东西！”  
“我就猜到你大概是没看过——或者说，即使是看过，你也看不懂，”迪普感觉自己露出了一个微笑，他继续说，“而事实上是前几天重审结果已经出来了，我没有任何抄袭或者数据作假行为。你觉得呢？认为自己的判断比业界权威更要靠谱吗？”  
“但，但是，”桑蒂亚戈结结巴巴的说，“但是他们说你是抄的——那你肯定是做过类似的事，不然为什么别人会这么说！”  
“如果你把他人随意的三言两语当成真理，那你一辈子也不会有自己的主见和判断，”迪普叹了口气，“好了，如果你们不想我继续带你们的化学课的话，我也无所谓——毕竟我也不想在你们身上浪费时间，我会找到老师给你们带课的，希望你们能尊重他。那么！这节课就自习吧。”  
迪普拿起资料，头也不回的扔下面面相觑的学生们走出教室，只感觉一身轻松。  
“哇哦，老弟，你真的太酷了吧，”梅宝往自己嘴里塞着麦片，眼神发亮，“那些不知天高地厚的学生们肯定气死了！”  
“他们以为找到个机会报复我了，”迪普哼了一声，继续扭着他的“搞毛啊多面体”，“可惜他们找错了方向。如果他们说我是个同性恋而不配当老师的话，我可能还会稍微慌张一下。”  
“那如果他们这样说的话你会怎么办？”  
“你说怎么办——美国可是已经全面通过彩虹法案了！”  
“所以你要和比尔结婚吗！”  
“什么？不——结婚？！”迪普差点把那个小玩具扭断，“我的意思明明是讽刺这样问的人‘连国家都同意了事需要你来操心？’，你怎么就突然扯到结婚了？！”  
“你的意思就让人觉得你是要结婚了嘛！”梅宝耸耸肩 “好吧，也有可能是我最近被泰德弄得神经太紧张了。”  
“他还在逼着你结婚吗？”  
“没有，我上次很认真的和他说我还没有准备好结婚，他说他可以等，”梅宝用勺子把碗里的麦片戳的乱七八糟，“他很好，他对我太好了，好到我很害怕。”  
“害怕什么？”  
“害怕这样的好有一天会消失，”梅宝叹气，“所以我想也许我应该和泰德分开一段时间，想明白我自己到底在想什么。”  
迪普宽慰性的拍拍他的姐姐：“所以你是怎么打算的？”  
“所以我和公司总部申请了去其他分公司学习一个月！”梅宝挖了一大勺麦片送进嘴里，含糊不清的说，“得出国！而且我不打算和泰德说，以防他找到我。”  
“我得说这可不是个好的打算。”  
“我得说这是我目前能想出来的最好的打算，”梅宝耸耸肩，“而且你也要和我一起去，迪普，我连你的票都订好了。”  
迪普惊诧的睁大眼睛：“什么？”  
“拜托，小迪嘟，你不会让你姐姐孤苦伶仃的去往陌生的国家吧？”梅宝捧着脸可怜巴巴的看着迪普，“陌生的语言，陌生的人群，陌生的同事，一切都是陌生的！这样的艰难时刻我可不能离开我的兄弟！”  
“但是这太突然了——”  
“我们还有一个星期的时间可以准备！”梅宝揉揉他的头发，“放心！不会很赶的，到了那边之后我去工作的时候你可以去随便逛逛，看看那边的大学实验室什么的。正好你现在工作也不忙，太完美了！”  
“但是，”迪普眨眨眼，“比尔和泰德怎么办？”  
“你不能把比尔带来，”梅宝严肃的摇头，“还记得我说的话吗？不要散发任何恋爱能量给我，拜托，迪普，我是真的想要弄清楚我到底要不要和泰德结婚。”  
“但至少让我给他打个电话？”  
“提醒他别告诉泰德。”梅宝冲他比了个拉上嘴的手势。  
“所以！”比尔好整以暇的坐在椅子上，双手手指交叉，看着办公桌对面的人，“吉迪恩，我想请你解释一下，之前和我们公司有关的那场学术闹剧到底是怎么回事？”  
吉迪恩转了转眼珠，几滴冷汗顺着他肥胖的脸颊流了下来。他强笑着说：“赛弗先生，我不明白你在说什么？”  
“迪普派恩斯，”比尔耐心的提示，“派恩斯博士。”  
“哦，是了是了，派恩斯博士，”吉迪恩不露痕迹的擦了擦脸上的冷汗，“他——他是个很有才华的人，但是之前那件事真是遗憾，我是说，谁能想到他的论文会涉嫌作假呢！”  
“但事实上，结果是没有，”比尔耸耸肩，“而你在重审结果出来之前就宣布中止对于派恩斯实验室的投资，这让外界怎么想？”  
吉迪恩感觉自己冷汗越流越多：“我——我也是为了公司着想！”  
“不得不说你这一步按常规来说并没有走错，及时止损，中止风险。如果派恩斯博士真的涉嫌造假，你这一步简直能写进金融教学案例，当然，你现在依然能够被写进教材里，只不过是负面案例。”比尔盯着吉迪恩，笑了起来，露出他尖锐的犬牙，“我正在等着你给我一个解释呢，吉迪恩查理斯格里佛先生。”  
吉迪恩感觉自己后背已经被冷汗浸湿了，他躲闪着比尔那像掠食者一般的金色眼睛，结结巴巴的想要解释，最终，他泄下气来，几乎是自暴自弃的承认了一切。  
“是的，这一切都是我策划的，为了梅宝派恩斯——我暗恋的姑娘，她是迪普派恩斯的姐姐，赛弗先生，你得知道爱情使人盲目。”  
“我只知道你应该少说废话。”  
“然后我为了接近她不择手段，包括投资，包括舞会。但天哪，她居然通过我的舞会和那个总是和我们公司作对的泰德斯特兰治好上了，那人居然还向她求婚！”吉迪恩整个人愤怒到脸涨的通红，“赛弗先生，我想问问你，如果你在这种情况下，你能忍住不去做点什么吗？！”  
“是该做点什么——”比尔漫不经心的拖长了声调，“但是对象错了。你为什么不去针对那个泰德，而是针对迪普派恩斯呢？”  
“因为泰德和我们还有利益关系，”吉迪恩承认，“所以如果我想要破坏他们，只能从迪普派恩斯下手了，相信我，派恩斯家族的双胞胎是出了名的姐弟情深！我本以为——如果计划成功的话——”  
“你就又能收回自己的投资资金，又能拆散你暗恋的女孩和她的男朋友？”比尔不带任何感情的鼓了鼓掌，“很聪明，吉迪恩，太聪明了，我当初把你招进公司真是正确的选择。”  
“所以先生，我现在能走了吗？我还有很多工作要去处理。”吉迪恩因着比尔的话安下心来，他试探性的开口，想要知道比尔的具体态度。  
“走？当然，当然可以走，”比尔翻开放在桌上的财报看了起来，“至于工作嘛——那就不用做了，事实上你以后也可以不用来了。我亲爱的吉迪恩。”  
吉迪恩睁大眼睛，不可置信的看着比尔：“什么？但是……赛弗先生！？”  
“你的确很聪明，吉迪恩，但是这次你惹了不该惹的人，”比尔叹气，“你记得国会里那对议员夫妻姓什么吗？”  
“派恩斯？”吉迪恩突然意识到了什么，“就是那个派恩斯？”  
“就是那个派恩斯，”比尔耸耸肩，“事实上你的小动作可是让某些人相当不满，你不该对迪普派恩斯下手的。”  
“但是……不，不对劲，”吉迪恩惊讶之余反而冷静了下来，他看向比尔，“赛弗先生，我们且先不谈政治——你为什么对迪普派恩斯如此上心？”  
“这大概与你无关？”  
“但我有权知道真相，至少是让我失去工作的真相，”吉迪恩眯起眼睛，突然意识到了什么，“喔！也就是说……？”  
“也就是说？”  
“爱情当真使人盲目，赛弗先生，就连你也躲不过！”吉迪恩勉强露出了一个笑容，他摇了摇头，抹了一把自己肥胖的脸，“看来我这步是真的走错了，不过别以为这样就能让我停手，比尔赛弗，请你转告迪普派恩斯和他的姐姐，在达到目的之前，吉迪恩查理斯格里佛誓不罢休。”  
“在那之前，请你先离开我的办公室？”比尔优雅的比了个手势。  
——————————————————  
【TEXT】  
“比尔，你在忙吗？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“刚刚忙完！什么事，松树？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“要出来玩吗？我今天工作结束的差不多了！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“其实我是有事和你说。”  
【短信已送达】  
“梅宝要去他们公司国外的分公司一个月，然后要我跟着她一起去。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“我在想我离开一个月你应该不会有什么问题吧？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“那要看你对于问题的定义是什么了，松树！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“确定你不会就此一走了之从此我再也找不到你？虽然我想找还是能找到的啦。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“但是你答应过我你永远都不会离开我的，松树，你要信守你的承诺！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“就一个月！好吗？虽然我也不想走，但我不能抛下我的姐姐。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“你知道我说的都是真的。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“你说的什么是真的？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“就是……那时候我说的不会离开你的那些话……老天！你非要我说出来吗！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“事实上，松树，这是打出来而不是说出来，不过我依然很开心！所以为什么这么突然？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“因为泰德啦，他不是和梅宝求婚吗？所以梅宝心烦意乱的，想自己出去走走来想清楚这事。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“对了，你可别告诉泰德。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“放心，我当然不会！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“泰德，你这愚蠢的小兔崽子。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“比尔？我得说突然给别人发这种辱骂短信可是非常的不礼貌。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“闭上嘴然后听我说你这方块，你的流星要飞走了，去国外，一个月，连带着还要带走我的松树，而这一切都是因为你那蠢到爆的求婚计划——你到底怎么想的？！你们才认识多久！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“哦……你连一个月的离别都没办法忍受吗？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“我现在真的，真的，很暴躁，我亲爱的小泰迪熊。不想我的怒火蔓延导致明天股市大型震荡的话就赶快想个办法阻止这件事，立刻，马上，最好是下一秒！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“很简单啊。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“向迪普派恩斯，你的松树求婚。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“你脑子里是不是除了求婚以外就没有别的内容了？！”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“这是最好的方法了，难道你不想和他一起度过一生吗？把他留在你的视线之内，永远都不能再离开你，比尔赛弗先生，你的内心里难道不是这样想的吗？”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“有时候我得承认，我们的血缘关系真是神奇，泰德，你真是太能理解我的想法了。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“如果你动作快一点的话，我们的婚礼可以一起办。”  
【短信已送达】  
【TEXT】  
“记得定个大点的场地，最好在森林里，松树比较多的地方。”  
【短信已送达】


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *怪诞小镇腐向AU同人，cp Billdip／Tadmab  
> *金融大佬Billx大学教授Dipper设定  
> *恶俗爱情故事

迪普不适应的松了松自己的领带，随即又松了松，最后他干脆整个取下了领带，丢在一边。身边的梅宝穿着婚纱坐在化妆台前，一脸焦躁的咬着指甲。她看着迪普解开自己衬衣上的扣子，勉强露出一个笑容：“还是穿不惯西装啊，我的小北斗星？”  
“是啊，是啊，”迪普叹了口气，“如果有可能，我真的一辈子都不想穿这些正装——我想念我的t恤和夹克。”  
“没办法的，迪普。社交礼仪，记得吗？这种场合就是得穿正装，就像我一定要穿婚纱一样，”梅宝把指甲从嘴里拿出来，又开始无意识的摆弄起自己头纱上的蕾丝花边，“说真的，迪普，我到底是怎么就穿上婚纱了？”  
“你问我，我该问谁，”迪普摇摇头，拉过一张椅子，在他姐姐身边坐下，从镜子里端详着梅宝，“不过我得说你真的很美，姐姐。这婚纱很衬你。”  
“谢谢你，迪普，”梅宝叹了口气，“之前我和泰德逛街时我随口和他说过我挺喜欢这款婚纱，可能他那个时候就记住了吧——老天，迪普，我还是很害怕。”  
“你这是典型的婚前焦虑症，”迪普安抚性的搂着梅宝，“放轻松，别害怕了。你既然答应了他，肯定有你下定决心的理由——虽然我不知道那是什么。但你要知道无论你做什么决定，我和叔公们还有爸妈都会支持你。”  
“包括我现在打算逃婚的决定吗？”  
“梅宝？！不过，如果你真的打算逃跑的话，我可能真的会帮你找逃跑的线路啦……”  
“好啦，老弟，我开玩笑的，”梅宝终于笑了起来，她放开头纱，盯着镜子里的自己，“我不会逃跑的，我只是……还是有点害怕。”  
“害怕什么？”  
“害怕未来，害怕现在的幸福迎来结束的那天，”梅宝叹了口气，抚平自己婚纱上的褶皱，“你知道，没有什么事情是能够真的永恒的，总有一天会结束。也许是激情的消逝，也许是死亡，我觉得我没有准备好去面对在未来会发生的这些，就像我小时候没办法接受夏天的结束一样。”  
“有时候，结束并不是结束，它会带来新的开始，”迪普安慰性的拍拍梅宝的背，“梅宝，我不知道未来会发生什么，我也知道这会让人很害怕，但是至少我会一直在你身边——我永远是你的家人和最好的朋友。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“是的，一定，绝对，”迪普笑了起来，“你知道吗，我还以为在我们十三岁之后我就再也不需要对你重复这些话了！”  
“这样说的话，我现在依然是十三岁！”梅宝也笑了起来，“谢谢你，迪普，我觉得我没那么害怕了。”  
“那么，我们现在可以出发去会场了吗？泰德派来接你的车可是已经在楼下等了很久了。”  
“都听你的，小迪嘟——别忘了你的领带！”  
“我可以装作没听到然后不带吗？”  
“不行！社交礼仪！你可是伴郎，迪普，你不能丢我的脸！”

距离梅宝要出国工作还有五天的时候，泰德和比尔一同登门拜访。泰德礼貌的请求迪普回避，让他和梅宝单独谈一谈。他们两人在房间里谈了很久，只留下迪普和比尔在外等候。迪普焦躁不安的在沙发上坐下又站起，随后在房间里走来走去的绕圈子，最终他像是泄了气一般，坐在地板上自暴自弃的吃起玉米片来。  
比尔也在他身边坐下，饶有兴趣的看着他：“我怎么感觉你比泰德还要紧张呢，松树？”  
“因为那是我的姐姐，而我想让她幸福。”迪普叹了口气，又往自己嘴里塞了一把玉米片，“说真的，比尔，泰德到底是个怎么样的人？”  
“他吗，”比尔耸耸肩，“刻板，无趣，循规蹈矩，但毋庸置疑是个好人。说实在的，虽然我们有着血缘关系，但我和他截然相反——基本上我们所有的特质都是对立的，甚至包括喜欢的颜色！”  
“那你觉得他会对梅宝好吗？”  
“即使我们截然不同，但是有一点还是很相似，”比尔答非所问，“我们都不会放走自己看中的一切事物，永远都不。”  
迪普往自己嘴里塞了几片玉米片，若有所思。  
最终他们出来时，泰德紧紧地搂着眼睛红红的梅宝，宣告梅宝已经答应了他的求婚。而梅宝虽然眼眶通红，神色却意外的平静，她对迪普笑了笑，说：“我最终还是同意了。”  
“只要你做下的决定，我都支持。”迪普回答。  
定下婚礼场地和宾客名单几乎只用了一天——泰德像是早就准备好了一切，只等梅宝点头应允。场地定在一个位于森林深处的小教堂里，环境很好，而受邀请的宾客只限于他们的亲朋好友。双胞胎们的父母一时抽不开身，只能委托叔公们代替父母的位置，而斯坦叔公尽管仍然对这门突如其来的婚事大皱眉头，却也真心为梅宝感到高兴。  
“说实在的，这就像是你姐姐会干出来的事，”斯坦对迪普说，“突然决定出国工作，又在出国工作前几天突然决定结婚——老实说，梅宝现在告诉我她已经怀孕了我都不会太吃惊的！”  
“她没怀孕啦！”迪普双手抱胸，“梅宝可不是那种会为了孩子结婚的人！”  
“我知道，我知道，”斯坦耸耸肩，“我只是觉得这一切发生的都太突然了。”  
“这倒是。”迪普点头承认。  
无论如何都不能否定的是，梅宝穿上婚纱之后的样子真的太美了，几乎就是从迪士尼的公主电影里走出来的闪闪发亮的公主。当迪普看见泰德看着梅宝兴奋的捏着裙角转圈时那充满爱意的眼神，他心中的那丝疑虑终于烟消云散。他放松的靠在门边，悄声对着比尔说：“看来他是真的很喜欢很喜欢她。”  
“早就和你说过啦！”  
“但我之前一直觉得这不符合逻辑，”迪普叹了口气，“不过其实想想，自从遇见你之后，我的生活里就好像再没有什么符合逻辑的事物出现了。”  
“我会把这当做夸奖的，松树！”比尔侧过头去蹭了蹭迪普的鼻子，“毕竟，从某些方面来说，我可是混乱之神。”  
婚礼进行的很顺利，蛋糕上甚至还画了一只粉色的猪——那是梅宝在她十三岁时最爱的宠物。他们随着牧师的指导，交换戒指，最后拥吻。迪普站在一边看着他们，欣慰的叹息：他的姐姐是真的找到了属于自己的白马王子。  
随后他看见泰德俯身和梅宝说了些什么，而后他的姐姐看了他一眼，狡黠了笑了起来，他本能的感觉到不太对劲，却又不知道是什么在等待着他。随后梅宝大喊了一声：“我要扔捧花啦！接住花的人，下一个踏进婚姻这座坟墓的人就是你！”  
在场的亲朋好友们都笑了起来，而很明显的有几位女士蠢蠢欲动。迪普内心不安的感觉越来越强烈，他向旁边挪了几步，想找个地方躲起来。但下一秒，他就看见那捧白色的玫瑰花直直的冲着他的脸飞了过来。  
我就知道，迪普翻着白眼，稳稳的接住了那束捧花，我就知道。  
梅宝装模作样的惊呼一声：“迪普！”  
“梅宝，你一定是故意的！”  
“别这样说嘛！”梅宝欢呼起来，“在场的想结婚而没接到捧花的女士们，请不要气馁，让我们期待迪普派恩斯博士在不远的将来即将扔出的捧花！”  
“梅宝！！”  
“别看我啦，弟弟！你知道你现在该看着谁的——”梅宝挽着泰德，愉快地拖长语调，“婚礼舞会马上开始，女士们先生们做好准备！”  
迪普下意识的看向身边的比尔，发现那人也正似笑非笑的用着一双金色眼睛看着自己，他慌乱的低下头，假装自己正在整理着那束玫瑰花的花瓣。比尔这时突然开口，声音平静：“我们婚礼上不要用玫瑰。”  
迪普震惊的抬起头：“比尔？！”  
“相较于玫瑰，我更喜欢铁色箭，不管是它的颜色还是它的花语，”比尔拿过他手中的捧花，放在了一边，“你觉得呢，松树？”  
“我——我不知道，”迪普喃喃的说，“我甚至——我从没想过这些事。”  
比尔低头，对他露出他标志性的过于宽泛的笑容：“没事，你可以慢慢想！毕竟，我们又不赶时间。”  
这时音乐声正好响了起来，柔和的古典乐，钢琴声与小提琴配合完美，是典型的华尔兹舞曲。迪普看着梅宝和泰德在小小的舞池中牵着手，随着音乐的节奏踩着舞步，没来由的感到一阵恍惚。他意识到他的姐姐是真的结婚了，有了自己的家庭，而他一直都没考虑过这些事，甚至于在和比尔确立关系之后也没有。他只觉得自己离这些事还很远很远，却没想到自己的姐姐这次于他先一步迈入了人生的新篇章。  
一曲终了，新婚夫妇向着众人鞠躬致敬，随即退场去休息室换衣服。舞池一时间空了下来，这时比尔向迪普伸出手：“愿意和我一起跳一支舞吗，松树？”  
迪普眨眨眼，感觉自己露出了一个小小的笑容，这场景似曾相识，他想。随后他将手放在比尔的掌心里，任由他牵着自己一同滑入舞池中心。比尔的一只手与迪普十指交叉，而另一只动作轻柔的搂着他的腰，以让他的身体更贴近自己，迪普甚至能感觉到比尔的呼吸撒在他的颈侧，这激起了他轻微的战栗。他们随着音乐一圈又一圈的在舞池中旋转，一时间仿佛周围的人全部消失，世界上只剩下他们俩在跟随着对方的动作而动作。迪普突然希望这首舞曲永远都不要停下，甚至于希望时间也在此刻停留，就让他们这样一圈又一圈的旋转下去，永远都不会迎来尽头。  
“我得告诉你，你还欠着我四份空闲时光，我亲爱的松树，”比尔在迪普耳边低声说，“欠了这么久了，你打算怎么补偿我？”  
“而你也欠着我一支烟，亲爱的比尔赛弗先生，”迪普看着他，“同样欠了很久了——我可不打算让你就这样蒙混过去。”  
“我得说吸烟有害健康，松树！”  
“你知道我们都没办法戒烟的。”  
“对啊，”比尔笑了起来，“我们都没办法停止吸烟。”  
他们在片刻的安静中又走过一段舞步，此时这首舞曲已经接近尾声。迪普抿了抿嘴唇，开口想说些什么，却发现自己的恋人也在同一时间开口。他们对视着，有一瞬间两人都显得不知所措，随后比尔笑了起来，迪普也跟着露出了笑容。在最后几个音符敲响前，迪普终于开口。  
“比尔，”他说，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
比尔诧异的看着他，金色的眼睛里一瞬间的错愕过后是抑制不住的狂喜，他摇摇头笑起来，松开迪普的手，从自己的口袋里掏出一个天鹅绒盒子。  
“你抢了我的台词，我亲爱的松树，”比尔单膝跪下，带着笑意的金色的眼睛深深的凝望进迪普棕色的眼眸里，“我的回答是我愿意，那么你的呢，松树？你是否愿意许诺一辈子在我身边，永远都不会离开我？”  
“我得说我是男的，比尔。”  
“我得说我比你高，松树！”  
迪普笑了起来：“那么我想，你很清楚我的回答。”  
比尔大笑起来，他站起身，迅速地给迪普套上那个金属环，把另一个戒指塞在他手里，期待的看着他。而迪普深深地呼吸了一口气，将那枚戒指缓缓地戴在了比尔的无名指上。  
“你们现在可以互相亲吻了！”换好衣服回来的梅宝恰好看见全过程，她在舞池边欢呼起来，“可惜的是牧师刚刚走了，不然我就真的可以实现我一直以来的梦想了——和我的双胞胎兄弟一起举办婚礼！”  
“无所谓！我不信上帝！”  
“但我信，”迪普瞪了他一眼，“总之等这些事情完了，你得和我一起去受礼。”  
“松树——”  
“别争啦！婚礼可以办两次！按照比尔的想法来一遍，再按照迪普的想法来一遍就好了！”梅宝整个人都快跳起来了，“天哪，我太开心了，我简直随时都能晕过去——你们怎么还没开始亲吻！”  
比尔咧开嘴笑了起来，他紧紧的抱着迪普，在他耳边低声说：“你现在永远属于我了，我亲爱的松树。”  
“你也永远属于我了，我亲爱的混乱之神。”迪普闭上眼睛，仰头去亲吻他，而比尔顺势低下头，闭上眼睛接受了这个亲吻。  
他们十指交错，互相都握紧了对方的手。两个戒指在灯光下交相辉映，闪闪发亮。  
——————————————————————  
“为什么我要说比尔赛弗对于迪普来说和尼古丁是一样的？”梅宝笑了起来，“这不是很明显吗？”  
“他们都有毒，都会对他造成影响。自从认识比尔之后迪普原先那富有规律的生活就完全坍塌了——他甚至还因为这个生了场病！但是迪普没办法离开他们，就是这样。一旦对于什么东西上瘾之后，是很难戒除的，尼古丁也好，爱也好。”  
“他们无法停止吸烟，正如同他们无法停止相爱一样。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于发完了，我累了  
> 刚开始真的不知道怎么在这里发文，发完这篇之后感觉自己已经变成了熟练工  
> 希望大家看得开心啦，have fun~

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于想起来了我的ao3账号  
> 存档启动——  
> 提醒：文后小剧场和文内时间线不同。


End file.
